A Perfect World
by Ryan Brandt
Summary: When Tim Drake aka Robin makes a mistake in the line of duty, he finds himself in a place very different from what he knows... *Completed*
1. The First Day: Saturday

A Perfect World…

A Perfect World…

By Kator

Note: I do not own any of main characters in this story, DC & Marvel do. I'm just doing this for fun and for the enjoyment of others, I'm not making a profit from it.

Robin leaps onto the roof and rolls along the floor. He has a batarang in his left hand, as he survey's the rooftop.

No one else is on the roof. Robin carefully slinks towards a window casing. Robin peeks through the dusty pane to see five men walking around the old factory, each one of them packing a sub-machine gun.

His eye's catches those of an old, gray haired, green eyed old man.

"Bzzzt… Robin, how does it look? Can you see the hostage?"

"I see all of them. The hostage is in the middle of the room. One is standing guard by the hostage and the others are patrolling one side of the factory. Should be a piece of cake."

"Good. Enter through the rooftop window. I'll enter through one of the windows on the ground level. Batman out."

And with the communication cut, Robin opened the window he was staring down through. He carefully tied a rope around one of the hinges of the window and carefully rappels down to the rafters.

Robin carefully walks along them, keeping his balance. Robin then stops to look down. He sees Batman entering in through one of the windows on the East Side. Batman looks up to Robin and gives him a sign. Robin just nods and works his way to a rafter that takes him to the building's West Side.

Robin ties another rope and then rappels down to the ground. He hugs the side of some old abandoned machinery when he comes near one of the kidnappers. Robin carefully peeks his head around the corner of the machinery to see the kidnapper (who has red hair, wearing a brown t-shirt and sweatpants) rubbing his neck. Robin then spins around the corner and karate-chops him in the back of the head, taking him out of the fight. Robin quickly reaches into his utility belt and brings out handcuffs. After handcuffing the would be kidnapper to the rusty piece of machinery and kicking the gun away he continues on to see the south side.

Robin takes a peek and notices that the thug guarding the south side is standing in the line of sight of the thug guarding the hostage. As Robin continues to look around, he sees Batman's shadow taking down a guard on North Side. That's when he sees that the thug guarding the hostage is beginning to look in Robin's general direction.

Robin ducks back down and decides that Batman is probably going to head down and get the one guarding the hostage. So, if Robin plays it right, he'll take out the thug guarding the south side just as Batman takes out that thug.

Robin slowly moves in-between the machinery littered across the south side, inching closer and closer towards the thug (who as Robin gets closer notices has blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket and slashed jeans). The guy turns and sees Robin coming towards him. He hastily presses his trigger-finger and shoots bullets at Robin.

Robin vaults on top of a printing press on his left side, cursing himself for being seen. As the thug tries to readjust his aim, Robin leaps into the air and dropkicks him.

With this thug out cold, Robin turns to see if Batman had taken out the last thug as he figured, or if the guy was about to do something to the hostage due to Robin being found out.

To his surprise, he saw no one there. Instead, the hostage started to shake his head and his eyes had darted to the left.

Robin heard some feet shuffling behind him and as he turned around, he saw something heading for his head.

****

*WHAM*

When Tim opened his eyes again, he saw a ceiling fan above him and a white ceiling.

"Oooooh…. Where am I?" Tim thinks to himself as he sits himself up. He notices that he's in somebody's bed. He looks down at his chest to see he doesn't have a shirt on.

As he's looking down at the sheets, he notices that it has a yellow flower pattern all over it.

"This definitely isn't my dorm room or Bruce's house…" Tim says softly as he looks over to the left to see some legs shifting underneath the covers.

Tim turns his head over to see a black haired 30-something Chinese American tossing and turning on her side of the bed. As her head faces Tim's again, she slowly opens her eyes to reveal that they are blue.

"Morning, honey. How'd you sleep?"

"Wha… what do you mean? Who are you? How'd I get here?!?" Tim said as he literally leapt out of the bed. The woman looked at him strangely as she got out of bed wearing a pink t-shirt.

"Tim, it's too early to be playing games. I'm 'Jubilee' or Jubilation Lee Drake, your lawfully wedded wife! I told you not to go out last night with the guys, but did you listen to me, noooo…" She said trying to stifle a yawn.

"What are you talking about, I'm not… not…" Tim said as his voice trailed off. His eyes focused in on a mirror attached to a drawer sitting on the other side of the room.

He slowly walked over the mirror; his faced filled with horror. For the reflection in the mirror was his… but not of a 16 year old, but a 34 year old.

"This… this can't be happening!" Tim said as he averted his eyes and brought his right hand to cover them up.

"Babe! Are you all right?" Jubilee yelled as she ran up to him.

"What… what's happening to me… what's going on…" Tim said as he started to babble.

"Tim, look at me. Just look at me." Jubilee said as she brought up her hands and cupped his face.

"Those damn guys must've put something into your drink. I don't know what your seeing, but I'm here to take care of you, just as I promised I would when we said our vows." She said as Tim stared into her eyes. As he looked at Jubilee, it brought back memories of her… wearing a yellow trench-coat and some type of red uniform with yellow boots… with something coming out of her hands…

"Ju… Jubilee?" Tim said as the fear dropped from his face as he recognized her.

"God Tim, you had me worried there for a moment! Don't do that to me again." She said as she pressed her lips up against him and they kissed.

Tim still wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't fight the kiss. Somehow… for some strange reason it seemed right…

And as Jubilee started to become more passionate with the kiss, their bedroom door suddenly opened up and two girls romped into the room.

"Mommy and Daddy are up!" the older of the two girls squealed as Tim broke off the kiss. He was naturally taken aback to have this girl call him Daddy. He looked at the girls and they looked so similar. They both had black hair and blue eyes, just like their parents. Although the older one had the complexion of her mother while having some of the facial characteristics of her father. This was quite the opposite of the younger one whose complexion had hardly or any Asian traits although her face looked more like her mother.

"Dangit Stephanie, how many times have I told you to knock before entering a room?"

"Sorry mommy, but we're hungry. Suzie and I were hoping that maybe you make us pancakes…" Stephanie said with a little bit of a pout. Suzie mimicked her older sister.

"Alright, alright. I'll go make breakfast, now just go and watch your cartoons." And with the confirmation of pancakes for breakfast, both girls ran out of the room faster than the Flash.

"Ugh, I was hoping to have a little time to ourselves before the munchkins woke up and you had to go to work, but I guess not. I can't believe that you have to work today since you're supposed to have the weekend off but what do I know…"

Tim trying his best to play along until he found out what was going on, replied…

"Maybe I can just skip work today?"

"Oh yeah, like the CEO of Drake/Wayne Enterprises skipping a board meeting is possible."

"Drake/Wayne?" Tim thought to himself as Jubilee opened up the door to the closet and brought out some clothes for herself and brought out a suit for him.

"Here you go, the Georgio Armani suit. I'm sure that will turn some heads on that boardroom floor." She said as she took her clothes and began to get dressed.

As Jubilee started to take off her t-shirt and Tim saw no sign of a bra, he quickly picked up the suit and headed towards the bathroom.

He quickly closed and locked the door. At this point, Tim started to stare at himself in the mirror again. He ran his fingers down the curves of his now developed face.

"Okay Tim, keep calm. I don't know what's happening, but it seems I've aged some 18 years, have a wife I somewhat remember and 2 kids. All that and I'm a CEO. I'll just play along and check out whatever leads I can…" and Tim started to put on the suit. 

Tim put on the blue dress shirt first and then the black dress pants. After attaching a brown belt, he tied his striped tie around his neck. Tim put on a pair of black socks and then he grabbed the black dress coat, putting it on.

He couldn't help but look at the mirror. Tim posed for a little bit and thought to himself,

"Hm, not bad." 

Tim strolled out of the bathroom back into the bedroom where Jubilee had finished gotten dressed. She had a blue long sleeve shirt that had the FBI symbol and a caption reading "You don't know me" on it. She was wearing blue sweatpants.

"Growl, whenever I see you in one of these suits, I remember why I married you. Well, that and also when I see you naked." Jubes said with a naughty smile on her face.

"I guess I married a wild one…" Tim thought to himself as he followed her out of the bedroom down a narrow corridor to the living room.

Stephanie and Suzie were both sitting in front of the TV watching some spandex superheroes beating up a very badly costumed monster.

"Daddy!" Little Suzie yelled as she got up from the blue carpet and ran towards Tim. Instinctively, he picked her up and held her within his arms.

"Daddy, will you watch 'Power Rangers: Omniversal Champions' with me?" and Tim just replied…

"Sorry Honey, but I have to work today." And as her face saddened, Tim's heart sunk. He didn't understand why he was feeling as bad as he was, since this couldn't be real, but to see her face turn from happy to sad was like having the Joker stab him, only ten times worse.

"Don't worry Suzie, I'll be home before you'll know it." He said as he gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Howabout one for me?" Jubilee said as rubbed up against him.

"Oh, alright…" Tim said mockingly as he kissed Jubilee on the lips. He then put Suzie down.

"Well, I'm going!" Tim said as he headed for the door only to be interrupted…

"What do you mean? Haven't you forgotten your car is in the shop? Benny is coming to take you to work today…" and as Jubilee said that she thought…

"Man, whatever they gave him must've been REALLY strong…"

"Oh… I… um," Tim was stuttering as he was trying to think of an explanation when the doorbell rung.

"Saved by the Doorbell…" Tim thought to himself as he opened up the door to see the old man who Tim was trying to save last night.

Before Tim could even think anything, Jubilee rang out with…

"Good morning, Benny! How are you?"

"Oh, as fine as I can be. I just need to drop your husband off at work and then I can start on my day."

"Good. Oh and Benny, Tim went out with the guys last night and they drugged him. So do me a favor since Tim most likely won't do anything about it, but if you see them smack them upside the head for me!"

"I will Mrs. Drake. Well, Tim? Are you ready to go?" He said as he looked up at him.

"Uh… sure. I'll see you later, gang!" Tim said with a fake smile as he stepped out the door.

"Bye, Daddy!" both of his girls yelled at him as he shut the door behind him.

As Benny headed towards his car, a 2016 Ford Escort, Tim's eyes followed him suspiciously. Tim got into the car and looked around to see that he was living in the Suburb's. And his house was just 1 story with some brickwork on the house and anything wood was painted white.

Benny pulled out of the driveway and he started driving out of the Suburb into Gotham City.

It was here that Tim decided to find out what was going on.

"Ok, I don't know who you are, but you're the same old man that I saw last night and who I tried to save from those thugs. It's no coincidence that you're here. Tell me what's going on!" Tim yelled.

"Calm down, my young friend. No reason to get upset. I do have the answers to your questions and I will answer them." Benny said as he turned a corner to get onto the interstate.

"Alright, I'll calm down. But I want answers."

"I guess it's best to start with the beginning. I'm not from your world. I'm an omnipotent being that travels from world to world, becoming like the dominant species of the planet to learn more about them. On your world, I took this form. As I was traveling through 'your' Gotham City, those thugs that failed to rob that liquor store took me hostage as to keep the police off their backs. I did nothing, as this was an excellent chance to learn more about humans. I saw you and your partner take down those thugs, when the one guarding me came from behind and smacked you with his machine gun. I felt sorry for you and after learning of all the hardships you've taken in your life to protect those who have no protectors, I decided to reward you."

"Reward me?"

"Yes. This entire world around you, I've created. I took all the negative aspects of your life and turned them positive. Same for those around you. As I looked into your mind, I brought to life everything you've always wanted… children of your own, a clean and safe Gotham, a steady job, and a loving wife."

"But who is Jubilee, my supposed wife?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've never met her before now!"

"Oh, I see what you mean. You have meet her before. It's just that due to some cosmic force, those memories have become repressed. I saw that the love you had for her was stronger than that of any other girl in your subconscious, so she is the one I picked."

Tim was shocked. He **_almost_** couldn't believe what he was hearing. A perfect world? It was too good to be true.

"Thank you, but I want to go back please." And with that sentence, Benny turned a corner and hit the brakes.

"Tim, while I understand that this is a bit overwhelming and you want to go back to what you're used to, I implore you to at least stay in this world for 1 week. See, smell, experience the world I created for you before giving it all up. Please. If by then you are dissatisfied with this world, I will send you back."

Tim just looks Benny in the eye and as he thinks about all this being has done, he replies…

"Okay. But just one week."

"Thank you. I think you'll find this world acceptable."

"So what now?"

"I'm going to take you back home."

"But-but don't I have a board meeting to go to?"

"I created this world. Looks like one of the members is going to have the brilliant idea to cancel the meeting." And as Tim looks at Benny funny, a cell phone hiding in his pant pocket starts ringing.

Tim digs into his right pocket, brings out the phone and says,

"Hello, Tim Drake speaking."

"Hi Tim, its Bruce. Listen, I know we had a board meeting today, but it's Saturday and it's so beautiful, why don't we have it Monday?"

"Sure, sure. Fine with me."

"Great! See you Monday then!" Bruce said as he cut off the connection. Benny just looked at Tim and said,

"Told ya."

By this time, Benny had turned the car around and started to drive back to Tim's house.

Tim meanwhile was startled by his talk with Bruce. Benny did say this was a perfect world and not only is his life perfect… but so would those around him.

The thing that kept eating at Tim was the fact that he's seen Bruce's playboy act many times before… and while it's a great act, there's a little twang in his voice where you can tell he's faking. You can hear that he's impatient with playing the socialite and wants to get into the costume. Tim didn't hear it in this voice.

To have Bruce be happy playing the Socialite kinda creeped Tim out a bit.

But before Tim could think about it longer, he saw that Benny was parking the car in his house. He also noticed a white mini-van parked in the driveway. Tim exits Benny's car and looks at the white mini-van wondering whom it belongs too.

"Well, here ya go. One little bit of advice before I head off to do other things… while you live out a week here, just be yourself. The life you're now living is crafted around who YOU are. No need to try to pretend to be anyone else."

"Uh… okay…" Tim says as he closes the door. Benny waves at him as he puts the car into reverse, heads out of the driveway and drives off.

"Well, might as well get started with my week." Tim thinks to himself as he heads up the walkway and opens the door.

"Honey, you're home early!" Jubilee says as she looks up from the kitchen countertop to see Tim walking in through the door.

"Well Jubes, Bruce called to cancel the meeting and I… I…" Tim's voice trailed off as he noticed who was sitting on the couch with his two daughters.

He recognized his father Jack Drake, abliet with graying hair and wrinkles on his face… but when he saw the woman he almost went into shock.

"Is something the matter, Tim?" Janet Drake said as tears started forming in her son's eyes.

"Mom?" Tim said as he stared at her. Her face was substantially older, and her brown hair had all but turned to silver, but there could be no denying that this woman sitting on his couch was his birth mother.

"Tim, are you alright?" Janet said as she stood up and took a few steps towards him.

"MOM!!!" Tim literally screamed as he ran towards her and threw his hands around her.

Janet was surprised by her grown son's behavior, but her maternal nature kicked in and she hugged her son back.

"Oh god, I can't believe it! You're alive! You're really alive!"

"Daddy's acting silly again…" Suzie giggled as Janet said,

"Of course I'm alive, I've still got a few years left on the clock." And it was here that Tim snapped back to reality.

"Damnit, got too emotional. Better not raise any suspicions…" Tim thought to himself as he pulled himself away from his mother's embrace. He quickly glanced around to see shock and disbelief on his wife and his father's faces.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that mom, it's just that last night I had a horrible dream… it had someone called the Obeah Man kidnapping you and Dad. You both were poisoned… Dad became paralyzed and you… you died. I guess the dream had a more powerful effect on me than I thought…"

"It's quite all right honey, it's just a bad dream. I'm here for you."

And in the meantime, Jack had gotten up from the couch and walked over to Jubilee.

"Is this what Tim's been doing lately?"

"Yep. Don't worry, hopefully that drug is about out of his system."

"So… uh, why'd you two decide to visit?"

"Well it's been awhile since we've seen our Grand-Children, so we were hoping that they could stay with us for the weekend if you don't mind." Janet said as walked back to the couch and rubbed the head of Steph who was continuing to watch 'Voltron: Defender of the Universe' with her younger sister.

"Well, that's fine with me."

"Me too!" Jubilee said without a moment's hesitation.

"Alrighty then. We'll leave as soon as the girls finish watching Voltron."

"Well, if that's the case, I'm gonna go take a bath." Tim said as he stretched a bit. He then said, "I guess we'll see sometime tomorrow then, Mom and Dad." 

Tim walked past the coach and smiled at his two girls.

"You two behave yourselves around your Grand-Parents, alright?"

"Of course we will!" Steph said as looked at her father for a few moments then her eyes transfixed themselves back onto the TV.

Tim calmly walked down the main hall of the house to the main bedroom. As he did, he took the time to stare at a few pictures adjourning the walls. One of them was a wedding picture of Tim and Jubilee walking back from the Altar as man and wife, and another one was of Tim holding Suzie as a baby within his arms, with Stephanie standing on his right, grasping his leg.

And another one had both girls standing besides Mickey Mouse at Disney World.

Tim couldn't help but smile at that one since both girls were just so happy to be standing besides a sweaty guy in a costume.

As he walked into the bedroom, he headed for the main cabinet and pulled out a pair of jean shorts and then walked to the closet to grab a white T-shirt.

He laid those on the bed and then quickly stripped down to his skivvies. Hurriedly, he picked them back up and hastened to the bathroom where he locked the door behind him.

Tim started to turn on the hot water and noticed sitting on the edge of the tub was a Sharper Image CD Shower Companion. He looked to see a CD entitled "Tim's Favorites" sitting in there, so then he started it up, because there's nothing better than listening to good music while taking a hot bath.

The first song was Brewster & Shipley's "One Toke Over The Line".

"Oh yeah, a great song to start off with…" Tim thought as he took off the only remaining piece of clothing and hopped into the bath.

The water was still pouring in and Tim relished the feeling of it, something familiar in this strange world.

The water started getting a bit too hot, so Tim turned on the cold water a bit so that he wouldn't get scalded, then only to turn the cold water off to let the temperature rise again. 

When Areosmith's "Sweet Emotion" started playing, he turned off the water.

Tim just soaked in the water, bobbing his head to the beat of the song and swaying his toes.

He did this for a few moments until he heard a knock on the door.

"Uh… yes?"

"Tim, I'm heading out to the store, need a few things for what I'm going to cook for dinner tonight. I'll be back in a few, okay?"

"Okay!" and Tim was elated. This was exactly what he needed. With everyone out of the house, he could finally look around and hopefully find out more about his 'family'.

Tim waited for a few minutes to hear when Jubilee left, and when he heard the Garage Door opening, he figured it was time to get started. 

He pulled the tub's plug and got out of the bath. He very quickly dried himself off and turned the CD player off.

Tim got dressed and headed out of the bathroom, through the master bedroom and walked all the way back to the living room.

Tim just took his time and walked around, looking at all of the plants, pictures and furniture, getting a feel for the room.

Tim then walked over to a bookcase, sitting next to a countertop that separated the kitchen from the living room.

As he looked through the rows upon rows of books, he noticed a Wedding Album.

Taking it, he looked at the first picture, which was the same one that was hanging in the hallway.

He spied one with Jubilee standing with all of her bridesmaids. A couple he didn't recognize, but he was downright shocked when he noticed that Stephanie Brown and Suzie aka Secret were bridesmaids.

"Hoo-boy, I wasn't expecting THAT one…" Tim thought to himself as he continued through the book.

He saw one where an older Japanese man was walking Jubilee down the altar.

"I guess that's my Father-in-Law…" Tim said as he saw a picture of his own Mother and Father congratulating him.

After turning another page, he saw one where he and Jubilee both holding a knife, takes the first cut out of their massive wedding cake.

The very next picture has Jubilee putting a piece of cake in his mouth which he has wide open. Tim laughs at his because he looks kinda ridiculous with his mouth open up that wide...

And after that, he closes the book and puts it back on his shelf. 

Tim then took out a book entitled "Our Babies".

Upon opening the first page, he saw the birth certificate of Stephanie, which had her full name of "Stephanie Lynn Drake".

"So, she was born on January 4, 2010. Hm, I must've been around 25 then…" and he saw a couple of pictures of Jubilee still laying in bed after the delivery holding little Steph as well as some pictures of himself holding her.

After flipping through a couple of more pages, he saw the birth certificate for Suzie, listed as "Suzanne Lee Drake". This had her listed as being born in 2012.

Tim slowly read through the book, looking at all the pictures of his children as each picture shows them growing from babies into adorable little girls.

Tim closes this book, puts it back into the bookcase, then stands up and heads towards the refrigerator.

As Tim rummages through it, he comes across a few cans of Coke on the 3rd shelf, and he takes one.

Tim closes the refrigerator door and heads to the television set. The television is sitting on a stand, which directly below it has a 2-sided door. Tim opens one half of it to see that within is where they keep their videos. So, he opens it up completely and rummages through it all.

Most of them are regular videos, like the Wedding Singer, or Disney videos like Aladdin, or some homemade tapes his daughters have started making like a complete recorded collection of Power Rangers: Omniversal Guardians, but then Tim comes across one that reads "Family Outing".

So Tim turns on the TV and pops the tape into the VCR. He puts his Coca-Cola on the glass top table sitting in front of the couch.

When the TV turns on, it's on Channel 5, Fox. It's in the middle of a commercial, one that sends Tim reeling. A brown-haired, brown-eyed individual appears in front of a row of cars, which Tim immediately recognizes.

"Do you need a new car? If you do, or if you're been thinking about it, why don't you come down here and visit Bart Allen, the man who can get you a car faster than lightning strikes!" to which Tim starts laughing hysterically at.

"I... I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I knew Bart was fast… but I never imagined him to be a fast talker! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Tim bellowed as Bart continued on with his sales pitch, which ended with…

"Remember, all you have to do is visit me, Bart Allen, at the Ford Car Lot in Gotham City, and I'll have you… *Points to the screen as thunder roars* in a car faster than lightning!" and as the Ford commercial fades away, Tim is literally rolling on the couch.

"Ah-heh, I wonder if I know Bart in this world…" Tim thinks as he regains some composure. Tim locates the remote, which is sitting on the couch right beside him, and turns on the VCR. The TV screen gets blurry, so Tim clicks it to channel 3, where the tape begins.

The screen frazzles a bit, and then the screen comes into focus, with Tim standing beside a grill, in what seems to be a park.

"Hold it right there buster, I've got you on camera!"

"Oh no!" Tim says in mock shock as he holds both of his hands up, with his right hand covered with a mitt, holding a spatula.

"What's the charge?" Tim asks as the voice says,

"For neglecting your wife and two children!"

"Aww Jubes, I'm sorry. What's the punishment?"

"You must take over the camera while I take over cooking chores! Unless it's prepared by me, it isn't worth eating!"

"Hey!" Tim says in mock resentment as he continues with, "I'm a great cook and you know it!" so Jubilee exchanges the cam-recorder with Tim as she takes his mitt and spatula.

"Yeah, but that's only a matter of opinion." She says with a sly smile as she flips one of the hamburgers on the grill over.

Tim, with cam-recorder in hand, walks over to his two girls, who are running around freely, wading through the numerous trees of the park.

"Heya ladies! Got anything you want to say to future generations who could potentially watch this tape in the future?"

"YEAH!" Steph says, whose noticeably younger than she is now, "This is really fun! Although it would be more fun it we had a…"

"Doggy." Suzie says as she runs up to her younger sister.

"Well, you have to wait a while for that one…" Tim says as the girls start running around the park again, with little Suzie holding her arms out pretending she's an airplane.

On the couch, Tim smiles at this when he suddenly hears the door crack open.

Not fully comfortable with this house and the 'unique' situation he's in, Tim instinctively leaps over the couch and gets into a defensive position.

That's until he sees that it's his 'wife' Jubilee with groceries in her left hand. Then Tim quickly makes it look like he's stretching.

"Um, hey babe! Need help?"

"Yeah, I do. They're in the trunk!"

"Okie-doke…" Tim says as he calmly walks out of the door and looks at Jubilee's 4-door Ford Focus.

"Practical." Tim thinks as he strolls up to the back of the car and looks into the trunk to see 3 paper bags and 2 plastic ones.

That's when Jubilee comes from behind and slaps his back.

"Come on babe, pick up the pace!" 

"Yea-yeah." Tim says as he grabs two of the paper bags and one plastic one. Jubilee picks up the rest and closes the trunk.

As Tim puts the groceries on top of the kitchen countertop, he looks to see Jubilee close the front door.

"Looks like you've got quite a haul here." Tim said with a little grin.

"Yeah, but you know how it is, you go out for 3 things and you end up with 3 million things…" Jubilee says as she starts unpacking one of the plastic bags, taking out some broccoli, meat, and a basket of cottage cheese.

"Say, why are you watching that old home movie, Tim?"

"Oh, I just wanted to watch something that I knew I'd enjoy."

"Yeah, that was a great outing."

"Say, what are we having for supper?" Tim says as he brings out a liter of Hawaiian Punch and some packets of Kool Aid.

"One of your favorites… Beef and Broccoli."

"Beef and Broccoli? Hmm… can't remember if I've ever had that. But if this is a perfect world, it has to be something good…" Tim thinks as he finishes unloading all of his bags to see that Jubilee is done also.

"I thought I should make it since this is the first time we've been alone for quite a while…" Jubilee says as Tim starting thinking of stuff to try to change the subject when he remembers what he saw on TV.

"Say, honey, when do you think I'll get my car back?"

"Don't worry honey, while I'm still not happy with him, Bart will call us when his mechanics get your Capri working right again."

"Ah, so I do know him after all…" Tim thinks with a sly smile, which Jubilee sees but doesn't quite understand why he's smiling.

Tim and Jubilee finish putting away the groceries and Jubilee gets a chopping block out and starts slicing up the meat she bought at the store.

"Tim, be a dear and slice up the Broccoli for me?" she asks and Tim quietly complies.

A few silent minutes pass as they are cutting up the respective ingredients when Tim still wondering exactly how 'his' life became like this, asks…

"Say Jubes, will you recount for me exactly how we met?"

"Huh? Why?" She asked, wondering if he was still being 'affected' by what was put into his drink.

"Just because it gives me an excuse to listen to your voice." Tim says as he smiles and looks at her now blushing face.

"Um… well, you should remember, but anywise… we originally met at college in California. I remember you got a business scholarship there, since you had all A's here in Gotham. I think you mentioned wanting to go there since California was still the major home of the Dot Com's and you wanted to see if you could succeed there before taking over Drake Industries when your father retired. I got there because I lived in California.

We met in the Library. I remember that you had your faced crammed in some technological book, while I had just picked out some magazine from the racks because this was my break period and I had nothing better to do. I saw you sitting there and thought you were incredibly cute. I think it was partially because my old boyfriend, Everett, had just broken up with me and the fact that I am a Ibit/I impulsive that I flopped my magazines down at your table and introduced myself. And that, as they say, was all it took." And Tim let out a quiet laugh, as he could almost see what happened. Jubilee just plopped her books down, said I'm Jubilation Lee, and sat herself down. He could see himself saying that he was Tim Drake, and although he should've continued reading that book, continued to talk with the captivating female.

"Anything you want my oh-so-beautiful voice say?"

"Actually, yes. Is this enough broccoli?" and Jubilee's face did a double take 'cause she was expecting him to ask about another facet of their past.

"Yeah, that's enough. I can take it from here, Tim." Jubilee says as Tim notices that the TV has gone blank since the tape has reached its end.

So Tim strolls along over to the VCR and rewinds it. As it's rewinding, Tim sits on the couch, cracks open his soda, and starts flipping through the channels. 

"Hey, turn it onto the Weather Channel, I'd like to see what the weather's gonna be like!" Jubilee shouted from the kitchen as Tim nods his head.

Tim flips it to the Weather Channel, and as he waits for the local weather to come up, he finds himself strangely enjoying this setup.

No homework, no worrying if he's gonna come home in a body-bag anymore, no more trying to live up to Bruce's ideals, and definitely not having to organize his time between School, his superhero activities, and Young Justice.

Plus the fact that he's got two adorable kids, a wife who is really beginning to grow on him, and what seems to be a great job.

Yep, it's easy to say that Tim is beginning to enjoy this world.

Just then Tim is snapped out of his thoughts by…

"It's now time for your local forecast…"

"Okay, here's the local forecast!"

"Read it back to me, Tim!"

"Okay… *Looks at the weather data now on the screen* It's around 80 degrees right now, blah, blah, blah, going to be around 78 tomorrow with a 60% chance of rain…"

"Good, that means we'll have an actual reason to stay inside!"

"And for the rest of the week, it'll be around the 80's, partially cloudy."

"Great! Glad to hear it's not going to as hot as this week. You can watch whatever Tim, dinner should be ready in about 30 minutes."

"Alright." Tim said as he surfed the channels. He came across the Comedy Channel, which was showing re-runs of the Drew Carey Version of "Whose Line is This Anyway?".

"Awesome, I love this show…" Tim thinks as the antics of Ryan Stiles, Greg Proops, Wayne Brady, Colin Machre keep him entertained for the half hour needed to finish the Beef and Broccoli.

30 minutes later…

"Okay honey, dinner's ready!" Jubilee said as Tim was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Oh lord, I love that hoe-down bit about the Village People… 'I'm a Macho Man…' Bwa-ha-ha!" Tim laughs as gets up from the couch and heads for the kitchen.

"Here you go!" Jubilee says as she hands him his plate. Tim looks at it and takes a sniff of it.

The aroma of it immediately made Tim's stomach crave the food.

"Smells wonderful. _As usual_." Tim said, as to not arouse suspicions.

"Just wait till you taste it!" and almost true to Jubilee's words, Tim LITERALLY couldn't wait to taste it. He noticed that the room adjuring the kitchen was the dining room. So, as fast as Tim could, he got down to the table and had a bite of both the beef and the broccoli.

"You must've been hungry Tim, I've never seen you run to the table like that."

"Mmmmm… this is wonderful. Just what I needed." Tim thinks as he scoops more of it into his mouth.

As he's doing so, he wonders… is the beef and broccoli good because Jubilee is that good of a cook, or is it because since this world is 'perfect' that the food would taste perfect as well? That a fast-food hamburger would taste as good as a home grilled hamburger just because this world is perfect and everything is supposed to be perfect?

Tim puts it out of his mind, as he's hungry and this stuff tastes great regardless of whether or not this world 'makes' it good.

As they continue eating dinner, Tim thinks that a husband and wife would talk about stuff, so Tim decides to ask about more facets of 'his' life here.

"Jubilee, would you mind telling me of when I proposed to you? And before you ask, it's just because I want something lovely to listen too while I eat!" Tim says as Jubilee smiles at him.

"Sure. We had been dating for a couple of years now, and we both were 21. I remember you had taken me to this posh restaurant, called Lemuria. I still remember it, you were sweating bullets the entire time and shaking. I had figured you were up to something, but I couldn't figure out quite what. I was never good at figuring out what you were up too. Like the time I thought you were going to propose to me on Valentines Day, but it was you were just nervous at giving me my Valentines Day present. We had just finished dessert, when you got up out of your seat and kneeled before me. Remember what you asked me?" Jubilee asked as Tim started getting nervous.

How could he possibly answer that? He has no idea what 'this' Tim had said! But then, it's as if it comes to him…

"Jubes, I realize that we've been dating for a little over 3 years now, but I've really enjoyed the times we've had together. In… in fact I've enjoyed it so much, that I'd like it to continue forevermore. I guess what I'm trying to say is… would you… marry me?" Tim said outloud with a flustered face, as if he was asking Jubilee to marry him all over again.

"That's it exactly! Even down to the facial expression! So, what did I say in return?" she said jokingly.

"No, I'd never want to marry someone like you!"

"What?"

"Just kidding, just kidding!" Tim said as he laughed. Jubilee didn't it find it funny, wondering if he was still feeling the affects of the drug. As he was laughing, the proposal scene played out in his head, as did many other scenes, like Tim's first date with Jubilee, when they both went to go see Phantom of the Opera at the San Francisco playhouse, and many other scenes. It was almost if the life of this Tim Drake was being written into his mind, for future reference.

By now, they had finished eating dinner and Tim was full.

"Do you mind if I put in a movie? I need something to take my mind off of the fact that I ate WAY too much…"

"Sure, go right ahead." 

So Tim heads back to the TV and starts sorting through all of the movies they own.

Then Tim came upon probably one of his favorite movies of ALL time…

"YES! Let's watch this!" Tim says as he pulls out 'Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail'.

"Oh well, he's had a rough day, might as well…" Jubilee thinks to herself as she plops herself on the couch right beside her ecstatic husband. As Tim starts the movie, he puts his right arm around her and she lays her head on his shoulder.

About a hour and a half to maybe 2 hours later…

"'Tis but a scratch. A scratch!?! I've taken your bleeding arm off!" Tim repeats as he then starts laughing while walking down the hall to the master bedroom.

"Well, I'm bushed for tonight. I believe it's time for bed." Tim thinks to himself as he takes off his shirt and pants, getting into his pajamas.

Jubilee walks in and closes the door behind her.

The slamming of the door makes Tim jump a bit and he starts blushing when he remembers that he's _sharing a bed_.

"Jubes, I just going to get into bed, when you're ready to go to sleep, make sure to turn off the light…" Tim says as he tries walking past her only to have her grab his left arm.

"Uh-uh, pretty boy. You aren't getting off that easily. There's a reason why I wanted the kids out of the house today." And with that statement Tim started blushing.

It's not like he hasn't had the offer before, but this is different from all the other times. For all intents 'n purposes, he's married. There's nothing wrong with it, especially since he really did 'like' Jubilee. But, even though this 'Tim' has already had the pleasure, Tim really never has, so at heart he's still a virgin. So the whole idea is still unsettling to him and kinda scares him.

"Well, uh, I'm sorry Jubes, I'm just not in the mood right now." Tim said, trying to lie with a straight face.

"Let's see if this changes your mind." Jubilee says as she kisses him.

It feels so good, that Tim can't fight it. Jubilee pushes Tim down onto the bed and light chain and turns the lights out.

Later on in the night,

Tim sleeps contently. How could he not when this world is seemingly perfect?

Even so, Tim starts to toss and turn, as he hears something within his head…

"How is he?"

"Not very good. I can't figure out what's wrong with him. What should we do, sir?"

"Leave that to me. I'll take care of it."

To Be Continued.


	2. The Second Day: Sunday

A Perfect World: Sunday

Jubilee rolls on the bed, trying to find a cold spot on her pillow so that inclination to wake up will disappear.

She rolls to her left, only to plop herself on Tim's pillows.

She weakly opens her eyes to see that her husband is out of bed. Although Jubilee would like to get up and kiss her husband for last night, it's Sunday and the kids aren't home so she figures she can get a few extra winks…

Out in the living room, Tim has the TV set on TNT, where he realizes something about this world…

"Well, I guess this proves that this world can't make **_everything_** good. Even in a perfect world, 'Mortal Kombat: Annihilation' still reeks." Tim says as he watches the final battle between Lui Kang and Shao Khan.

"Why the writer's didn't realize that Animalities were a stupid concept I'll never know…" Tim thinks to himself as the phone begins to ring. 

Without consciously realizing it, Tim vaults over the couch and runs to the phone.

"Hello, Drake residence."

"Hey Tim, no need to be so formal! It's just me, Bart." Bart said, and it was freaky to Tim to hear Bart so old and mature.

"Oh… hey, Bart. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it should be what can I do for you? I've got your car all fixed up. Tim, you dog, I still can't believe you got a convertible, and you didn't even buy it from my dealership!"

"Well, that's because I know you too well!" Tim laughs as Bart reluctantly laughs also.

"Well, it's all ready, so you can come by anytime to pick it up."

"Alright, I'll see you at the car dealership then!" Tim said as he hung up the phone.

Tim walks back to the couch to see Liu Kang doing a back flip to defeat Shao Khan.

"Y'know, if they just would've toned down some of the special effects, went easy on the improbable fighting maneuvers and not done such a horrible job on certain plot points, this could've been a great movie…" Tim thinks as he starts flipping through the channels once again.

As he's doing this, Jubes hands come up from behind and cover his eyes. Tim almost grabbed her hand and flipped her over the couch, when she said,

"Guess who?" and Tim recognized her voice, stopping his attack.

"*Whew* Barely stopped myself. For once in my life, I wish I never learned all of Bruce's moves…" Tim thinks to himself, as he grabs her hand and kisses it.

"Growl, you're more affectionate than you have been in a while! I like you this way." Jubilee said as she winked down at him.

"Well… I happen to think you put something in that beef and broccoli that's making me act this way." Tim said.

In reality, he wasn't sure why he was acting like this. It's just that when he looks at her, it makes his heart flutter, and he wants to show his affection.

Maybe it's because finally he doesn't have the big bad bat lording all over his life, intruding on every facet of it, like it did with Ariana, or Stephanie…

But, even then, it wasn't quite that at all. He didn't feel this way about Ari, Steph, Lynx… okay, definitely not Lynx; she's a psychopath, or any of the others.

And well, there was last night too…

"So, have you had anything for breakfast?" Jubilee said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Nah. I was waiting for you to get up and then I'd make breakfast."

"Well, if you'll do that, I'm going to take a quick bath." Jubilee said as she ran her hand across his back and then headed back down the hall into the bedroom.

"Well," Tim thinks, "I'd better get breakfast started."

So Tim stands up, heads towards the kitchen, and opens the refrigerator door.

Tim plainly looks around and grabs about five eggs, brings out a green onion, a regular onion, and some cheese.

"I think it's time for the Drake Omelet to be made!" Tim thinks as he smiles to himself.

He kneels down into the drawer and looks to find a frying pan. Once he finds it and brings it up, he then brings out a slicing table.

One by one, Tim cracks the eggs and pours out the content into the frying pan. Tim turns the burner on and then starts pouring some shredded cheese on the Eggs. His hand darts into the drawer beneath him and he brings out a spatula.

As the pan begins to heat up, Tim starts slicing the Green and regular onion into tiny bits.

As the eggs and cheese begin to melt, pop and sizzle, Tim pours the rest of the ingredients into the pan and begins to stir.

Every once in a while he adds more cheese and starts breaking the omelet up and checking to make sure everything looks done.

Tim gets absorbed in his duties, until he finally looks down and it looks like his Mother used to make it.

"Ah, now this should be good…" Tim thinks to himself as he looks up to see Jubilee's shadow coming down the hall.

"Voila! The Drake Omelet is done!" He said jokingly as Jubilee (who was wearing a t-shirt and jean shorts) walked up to the countertop.

"Smells wonderful!" Jubilee said as she took a deep whiff of the omelet.

"If you'll get the plates Hon, I'll start dividing it into equal parts." Tim says as he takes the spatula and starts dividing the Omelet into two sections. Tim isn't sure how much she would want, so his side got the bigger portion of the Omelet.

When Jubilee came back with the plates, she noticed this.

"Tim, you dog, trying to give yourself the bigger portion, huh?"

"Well…" Tim says as his eyes rolled to the right. Jubilee caressed the hand holding the spatula and then gently moved some of the omelet to her side making the amount equal.

"I didn't fall in love with your omelet's to just let you have bigger half." Jubilee said with a wink as Tim scooped her portion of the Omelet onto her plate.

Jubilee walked into the dining room and he couldn't take his eyes off of her back.

Tim almost wanted to slap himself for staring at her.

"Get those thoughts outta your head, Tim, this isn't a pleasure trip." He thinks as he scoops his half onto his plate and makes his way to the table.

As Tim starts to dig into the omelet, Jubes asks,

"Tim, I meant to ask, but I thought I heard the phone ring. Was it anything important or a solicitor?"

"Nah, it was Bart, he told me that the Capri was done. I was thinking after we eat, we could head up and pick it up."

"Okay. Oh, and Father DePaolo is back from his pilgrimage to Sri Lanka, so today's Mass should be better now that he's returned."

"Father DePaolo? Where have I heard that name before…" Tim thinks to himself as he inhales more of the omelet.

Before he knows it, he's finished. And worse yet, he's still hungry.

"Dang, I should've thrown more eggs in…" Tim thinks to himself as he gets up from the table.

"Jubes, I'm going to go change. Once I get back, we can head over to Bart's, okay?"

Jubilee nods her head as she scarfs down her portion of the omelet.

Tim makes his way down to the hall to the bedroom. Tim took out a gray short-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He took off his white T-shirt and bed shorts and got dressed. He also grabbed his Cell-Phone, which was sitting on the dresser.

Tim quickly went into the bathroom and combed his hair to make sure he looked nice.

Tim strolled out of the bedroom back to Jubes, who was waiting for him on the couch.

"You look nice."

"Glad to hear that, as I feel nice too." Tim said with a smile. Jubes just winked at him and she got up from the couch.

"Do you want to drive the Focus or should I?"

"Ah, why don't you drive. That way we don't have to switch seats once we get there." But of course, Tim lied when he said that. He really wanted her to drive so he could look out of the window, try to remember and memorize where his house was.

"I'll drive, but don't expect me to just wait in the car, I need to pay Bart my respects." Jubilee said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Uh-oh Bart, looks like Jubilee is on the warpath…" Tim thinks to himself as he opens the door for his 'wife'.

They walk to the car, and after Jubilee unlocks the doors with her keypad, they both enter.

Jubilee starts up the engine and begins to back out. As she does, the radio-station kicks in with…

"Welcome back listener's to SRX 103; Gotham Radio. This is Kool Kent O'Connel here, bring you another 50 minutes of the best music from yesteryear and today."

Tim begins to laugh as Jubilee gives him a funny look.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh… nothing." Tim says with a smile. He can recognize the voice immediately, if not by his name. The radio personality was Kon-El. Tim thinks about how funny it is that Kon would be a Radio DJ, but it actually makes sense…

"Remind me to pay Kent respect too next time we see him…" Jube says and Tim let's out another laugh.

"And now, we'll start the music. For those of you who love older music, you probably know this song, or at least know the band… here's Three Dog Night." And as the music began playing, Tim knew the song instantly.

"Old Fashioned Love Song." And couldn't help but sing a little bit.

"Just an old fashioned love song, playing on the radio…

And wrapped around the music, 

Is a sound of someone promising they'll never go…"

Jubilee smiled to herself and thought that Tim was finally acting more like his old self.

The song continued on, and as Jubilee reached for the AC switch to turn down the air conditioner a notch, Tim gently grabbed her hand.

"Come on, sing with me." Tim said with a smile.

"If it'll make you happy." Jubes said as she joined in on the middle of the song, before it becomes nearly all chorus.

"Just an old song, coming down…

Just an old song… one I'm sure they wrote for you and me…"

And this continued on, till the song ended, and Tim smiled at Jubilee.

"I love that slightly corny love song. Y'know, you almost have to wonder if they didn't just write that for just you and me."

"In this world, you never know." And that threw Tim for a loop, as she didn't know she was kidding or if Benny would make it so that they DID write it for them.

"Nah, that's a ludicrous thought…" Tim thought to himself to get the idea out of his head…

  
Jubilee on the other hand thought,

"If only today wasn't Sunday… and we didn't have to go to Mass…" as she other thoughts entered her mind.

Other songs played, like Steppenwolf's "Magic Carpet Ride", Tom Jones with James Dean Bradfield "I'm left, you're right, she's gone" and Golden Earring's " Radar Love".

Then, they pulled into Bart's Ford Center and parked.

"Well, I'm going to find Bart…" Tim said as he got out of the car.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Jubilee said as she zipped out of the car to his side.

"Hoo-boy, I can only hope she goes easy on Bart…" but Tim's thoughts are alleved as a Hispanic man wearing a greased t-shirt and pants notice them and starts running up to them.

"Hey Tim, hey Jubes!"

"Hey Angelo! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. Hey Tim, you're car should be working fine now. Just had some problems in the engine, nothing really bad."

"Uh, thanks… Angelo. Can you tell me where to find Bart?"

"Oh yeah, he's inside in his office." Angelo said as Tim nods in agreement. Tim starts heading inside and as much as Jubes wants to follow, she stands outside to talk with her old friend.

"So, how's Monet doing?"

"Oh fine, and the baby's doing alright…"

And Tim meanwhile has made it inside and sees Bart's office.

"You here, Bart?" and as Tim peeks his head into the office, he sees Bart looking over some paper's.

"Hey Tim! All I need for you to do is sign a few of these papers, and then you can be on your way!"

"Okay, but how much will it cost?"

"For you, my man, 50 bucks even. Wasn't that big of a problem, just needed to clean out some fluids in the engine…"

"Alrighty. And Bart, you might want to take an early lunch-break, as Jubilee is on the warpath for what happened on Friday." Tim said hoping that Bart was one of the 'friends' he was out with that night.

"Aww, come on man! It wasn't my idea; it was Kent's! Besides, you agreed to it!"

"Oh, is that so? Then how come I can't remember it?" And Bart's face flushes and his eyes dart from the left to the right.

"Um… ah, you had one too many Cokes with Henessy?"

"Uh-huh. Right." Tim says as he reaches into this back pocket to grab his wallet. Tim's kinda weirded out by that, as he doesn't remember grabbing his wallet and putting it into his pants.

"Did this world put the wallet into my back pocket because I forgot about it? I don't even wanna think about it…" and Tim looks inside to see he has exactly 50 dollars.

"Here you go."

"Thanks. I'll have one of my drivers bring up the Capri for you…" Bart says as he dials a number as Tim walks out of Bart's office.

Tim walks out to see Jubilee wave good by to Angelo and walks up to her.

"So, how much did it cost?"

"Only 50 bucks."

"Thank goodness, I was afraid Bart would bleed this for all it's worth."

"Ah, Bart wouldn't do that…" Tim started to protest as he saw a green convertible, with the top down, drive up to him and the driver got out.

"You Tim Drake?"

"Yep, that's me. Thanks." Tim said as he circled the car and got into the front seat.

Tim now could at least survey the city to look around. It would be interesting to see how this version of 'Gotham City' looked like.

"Say Jubes, I'm just gonna take a test drive, see how the car runs and also get gas, okay?"

"Fine by me, but remember that there's a chance of rain today and we've got to go to Church at 5:00."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Tim says as he revs the car, gearshifts, and then is on his way.

Tim is still in the little suburb of Gotham and it surprises him by how clean and nice it is. No suburb he's ever seen in Gotham has looked this nice.

But then Tim gets on the turnpike and he can see the outskirts of Gotham. If Tim didn't have to have one hand on the wheel and the other on the shift, he would've rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

It was still Gotham City… but it was almost like it had an aura of light around it. The old Gotham City looked like it's reputation… dark, moody, and dangerous.

And that was during **_the daytime_**.

But now, it looked like San Francisco, Metropolis or even New York… where it honestly looked safe during the day.

Tim was half-inclined to pinch himself, but he saw the exit he was looking for, 'Franklin Boulevard' and pulled off.

Tim took a right and headed for the business district.

There he looked at the streets and it's people.

Clean. Squeaky clean, in fact.

No bums of any kind that he could see. And then he pulled up to what should be the Wayne Enterprises building to see Drake/Wayne Enterprises instead.

"This… this is where I work?!?" Tim said to himself in an astonished voice. He was half-tempted to go in there now, but he'd be coming in tomorrow anyway, so might as well just wait.

Tim drove forward, checking out every corner of Gotham City, and then stopped for Gas.

As he was gassing up, Tim wondered what time it was, and got a sudden inclination to look at his watch.

"Waitaminute, I KNOW I didn't bring a watch with me…" but when Tim looks at his right wrist, there it is. The time was 3:45.

"Hoo-boy, better hustle…" Tim said as he put his gas card into the teller beside the gas tank and paid for the gas outside.

Tim hopped into his Capri and drove off for home. As he drove home, he saw the clouds gathering for a storm.

Tim arrived home around 4:10 and before he got inside, put the top on his car, so that if it did start raining, it wouldn't ruin the leather seats.

Tim waltzed in and Jubes had an annoyed look on her face.

"Where have you been? I've been wondering where you were! I tried calling you…" Jubilee said as Tim looks down to his Cell-Phone and notices that he never turned it on.

"Sorry Jubes, I guess I forgot to turn it on. I was just enjoying having my own car again…" Tim said, slightly relieved at the fact that if she did call, this world didn't automatically cause his phone to turn on and start ringing, he's had enough freaky stuff happen today…

"Oh well, is that what you're wearing to Church?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm going to take a quick shower and then get into my clothes and we can go…" and Tim almost said that he'd be glad to help her wash, but once again, he stopped himself.

"Come on Tim, don't become like all the other men out there, keep those hormones in check…" he thought. Funny, although he was supposedly 34, he still had those 16-year-old urges.

Then, it would've been wrong to indulge in them, whether legally or morally, but he had no such compunctions now. And he was still trying to get used to that fact.

Tim plopped himself down on the couch.

This was so strange, to be in this type of situation. It was like every time Tim would start to get comfortable, something would happen to put him on his guard again.

Tim sighed. He just decided to think about nothing, let his mind go blank for a few minutes. But as he did that, he saw a few images pop into his head, like one of Jubilee wearing a yellow trench coat trying to find Robin, as they were battling. He didn't remember them, but he knew these had to be real. They played out like a movie reel…

I was up on a higher level and Jubilee was scouring the lower portion.

"Come on, where'd you go? I know I can win this thing… if I can just find him."

I smirked. If she only knew I was trained by someone, who if he doesn't want to be found, well… you don't find him. That was one of the few lessons I took to heart.

I hooked my cape on a prop and Jubilee bought the diversion.

"There you are!"

And much to her surprise, I swooped down from behind on a hook and tied her with a batarang, which won me the fight.

"HEY! That was your cape! You tricked me!"

"I had a heck of a teacher." I said with a smirk on my face.

"But… but I didn't even… oh, I can't believe this!"

"You okay? Not too tight, is it?" I asked. It's hard to judge how hard to throw these things at times, if you don't get enough force, you they don't wrap or they're easy to worm out of… and as much as I didn't want to hurt her, I couldn't loose.

"No, it's just… I lost. You didn't even have to land a punch. That's so lame." I remember thinking about how I didn't even want to punch you. Heck, I wanted to avoid it, as… I liked you.

"God, no! I was never planning to hit you."

"You weren't? That's… sweet. Um, you are planning on untying me though, right, handsome?"

Like you had to ask.

"Since you put it that way…" I said as I began to untie you…

And Tim begins why he hasn't ever remembered these things before. This is what Benny was talking about, wasn't it, when he mentioned repressed memories?

But before Tim could think on it anymore, Jubilee interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm ready. I think we should bring our raincoats, just in case it does rain. Oh, your parents are gonna drop off the kids here sometime after we get back from church."

Tim nods in agreement. They walk over to the closet and take out to rain coats and head out the door.

Since the kids aren't with them and he still has the keys, Tim heads over to the convertible, unlocks Jubes door and then enters through his own.

"Well, at least this week's mass at St. Anscom's Church is going to be interesting…"

"Where have I heard that name before…" Tim thinks to himself as he remembers the location of the church. It's in the East section of Manchester.

Tim stayed quiet most of the trip, as the name just kept nagging at him.

"I think it involved the Huntress…" Tim thinks as they pull up to the Church.

"Hustle, Tim, Hustle, we don't want to loose our normal seats!" Jubilee said as she frantically got out of the car.

Tim was right beside her, and the Church was very familiar.

The Drakes worked their way into the Church, dipped their hands into Holy Water and sat down in the East Section of the Church.

Just as their sitting down, the music starts and everyone stands.

It's here that Tim sees the Father.

Even though he's some 30 years older, his brown hair graying, and a beard, Tim recognizes him.

Father Daniel DePaolo alias Deathangel.

Now it all made sense. He had visited this church during that whole Deathangel fiasco with the Huntress. Mandy Paul, who was Daniel's sister, was making a play for power in the Gotham Underworld.

She had been using him for alibi's, against his will. Finally cracking, he used an old comic he and Huntress worked on as kids to become the character, trying to bump off Mandy for all the crimes she had committed.

"Tim, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Tim said.

Tim didn't know what to think, but as Father DePaolo began the mass, it looked like he was happy. Benny did say all the people in his life would be happy, and since neither Robin nor Batman ever existed here, Daniel's family must've been spared the sordid lifestyle of the 'real world' and the Deathangel affair never happened.

Mass continued on, and Tim couldn't help but notice how calm and spiritual Daniel seemed to be. Once again, this world had shocked him and he started to wonder about other criminals he once faced off against.

"If this guy was given a normal life, then what about Cluemaster? The General? Or even the Joker?" and with that thought, a chill ran through Tim. A normal sane Joker freaked Tim out even more than the thought of a normal Bruce Wayne. All Tim knew was that he'd be avoiding any comedy clubs for the time being…

At one point, someone said 'Give praise to God' and Tim couldn't help but think,

"Sorry Benny, but if by God you mean 'you', that ain't happening. I appreciate what you've done, but still…"

Then Communion began. Tim and Jubilee got up and received the Sacraments.

After that, a prayer was said and they were released.

As Tim walked out of the door, Father DePaolo was outside, shaking the hands of leaving parishioners.

"Tim! How are you doing?" DePaolo said as he grabbed Tim's hand.

"Oh… fine. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm glad to be home though, to see familiar faces." 

Jubilee then came up and shook his hand.

"Father, how was the trip?"

"It was really good. I helped enlighten a few people about God and his teachings, help them truly believe in their faith, and tried to help build up their villages, it's so heartwarming to see these villages finally getting decent treatment and money from their governments. It seems like the rest of the world is catching up to us, now."

"I'm glad it went well Father, catch you at next weeks mass!" Jubilee said as we walked hand in hand back to the car.

"Babe, you know, I'm just thinking we should stop and pick something up at McDonald's. I'm not really in the mood to cook, and the kids have been begging to get those Transforming Food toys that are being packaged this week…"

"That sounds fine with me, but I think you'll have to pay for it, I only had the fifty dollar bill."

"Are you sure? I thought you had more than that?" Jubilee said as Tim looked at her with certainty.

Tim knew he only had that fifty, there was nothing else. 

"Okay, I'll check, but I'm pretty sure that…" he said as he became shocked when he opened it up.

Inside Tim's wallet was 3 twenty-dollar bills. He couldn't believe it.

"Well?"

"Um, I guess I do. I have 60 bucks."

"Great, let's shove off for McDonald's infested water!" Jubes jokingly said as she got into the Capri.

Tim did so too, although he couldn't find anything to say.

The drive was slow, because when they left the Church it started raining, and Tim didn't feel like talking, so he turned on the radio.

It was playing 'China Groove' by the Doobie Brother's and Tim was just trying to forget how creeped out he was.

It was then that he and Jubes spotted a McDonald's and pulled into the drive-thru.

Tim ordered two #5's and then two Happy Meals, which would be enough to satiate him and his family, and then gave the female cashier a 20 to pay for it.

They were waiting for the car in front to pull up, when Jubilee asks,

"Tim, something's bothering you, I know it. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong," Tim thinks, "What's wrong is the world seems to make everything perfect or correct things if I don't have them and that creeps me out. And I wonder if it's just with inanimate stuff like watches and wallets…" 

Tim looks at Jubilee and is almost tempted to say what he just thought out loud, to see her reaction.

Note the word, _almost_.

Instead, Tim says,

"I've just a bit of a headache. I just don't like driving in the rain, especially at this time of day."

"Tell you what, howabout when we get home and after the kids go to sleep, you let me give you a massage and see if that can't help relax you."

"It's a deal." Tim said, as the car in front pulled out and Tim pulled forward.

After all the food and drinks were given to them, Tim and Jubilee were on their way home.

About 10 minutes later, they pull into their driveway right besides Tim's Parents van.

"Hey, hey, we're back!" Tim says as he opens the door, holding the bag containing his and Jubes food, as well as two Happy Meals.

"Daddy!" Suzie said as she rushed towards Tim.

"Darling! Look what we got for you and your big sister." Tim said as he handed her both of the meals. Jubilee walked by holding all of the drinks and went into the Kitchen.

Suzie rushed back to the kitchen where Jack and Janet walked out to greet their son and daughter-in-law. 

"Hey, where's our meals?" Jack said as Tim's face turns white. Tim had completely forgotten about his parents.

"Uh, ah…" Tim said as he struggled to come up with a reason…

"Don't worry Tim, I'm joking. Your mother and I are going to leave to grab dinner ourselves."

"Oh really? How were the kids, did they behave?"

"Oh yes, they were darlings. Wish they could've stayed one more day, but tomorrow's a school day… and they need their rest."

"Couldn't agree more. Call us sometime this week, okay?" Tim said as he hugged his Mom.

"We sure will. Bye Suzie, bye Steph! And keep up the good work Jubilee, Tim's in better shape than he was when he lived with us!"

"Hey, I have to have some type of goal in life, don't I? Have a good week!" Jubes said as Janet and Jack Drake walk out of the door.

Tim breathed a sigh of relief. He was home now, and it seems that at least here, things are normal…

Tim, Jubilee and the girls all eat their dinner, and Suzie is happy that she has the toy 'Fry-Borg' and Steph just loves her 'Shake-Bot'. Tim notices that the burger tastes pretty good, but he isn't sure whether or not the world causes it to the that way, till he has a burger he cooks himself or one in a restaurant.

The next few hours pass, as the girls subject their parents to Power Ranger's Time Force: The Movie.

"Whose idea was it to buy this movie, anyway?" Tim whispered to Jubilee.

"I believe it was yours. Besides, you have no willpower when the girls start begging for stuff like this." And effortlessly, Tim was shot down.

And after the hour and a half of torture, Tim leads the girls to their room, for bedtime.

"Daddy, would you read us a story?" Steph asked in a soft innocent tone.

How could Tim resist? He couldn't, but it wasn't like he was even trying…

Then, he found the perfect book to induce the desired affect of sleepy-time…

"Howabout issue 48 of Alan Moore's Supreme?" and the girls shook their heads.

And while reading page 8…

"So Supreme said, 'Of course. If we can project our awareness this far, so could other beings. Not only humans, but beings from other worlds or times. Anywhere consciousness reaches, basically. There are those creatures native to this space, made wholly of ideas.'" Tim said as he quickly looked up to see both girl's out like a light.

Alan Moore's psychobabble strikes again.

"God Bless you, Alan Moore." Tim thinks as he closes the comic and puts it away.

Tim quietly backs out of their room and closes the door. Tim then walks into his bedroom where Jubilee is lying in bed in her pajamas.

"They asleep?"

"Out like a light." Tim said as he began to get undressed. He had put on his bedroom shorts when Jubilee patted the bed.

"It's best to remain topless when I give you the massage."

"Y-yeah." Tim said in agreement as he lay down face-first on the bed. Jubilee grabbed his shoulders and started to rub.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels good… real good." Tim said as his muscles started to loosen up.

It was in this light that he loved this place. Finally free of tension, to have someone he'll know will never leave, to know that he'll be able to come home to a beautiful wife and kids.

But then he starts thinking about how if he forgets anything, the world seems to 'correct it' for him. He wonders, in what other respects could that work?

Then he remembers Mortal Kombat Annihilation. If this world could fix Father DePaolo's life, why did that movie still blow?

And then there's tomorrow and his first day at Drake/Wayne…

"Jeez, you're tensing up again!"

"Sorry babe, I guess I'm more troubled than I thought."

"Well, I'll take care of that." Jubilee said as she kissed his neck, rubbing his arms and then working down the spine.

Through it all, Tim thinks, what will Monday bring?

To Be Continued…


	3. The Third Day: Monday

"Tim, please Tim, wake up…" a male voice says as Tim hears something beeping in the background, and Tim wearily opens up his eyes to see the Alarm Clock that reads 6:30.

"Tim, please turn it off…" Jubilee moans as Tim he struggles to get his groggy hand on the right switch to turn off the alarm clock. He finally does so and then sits up to rub his eyes.

"Don't worry about the kids, it's my turn to take them in today…and *Yawn* make sure to grab those circus tickets today…" Jubilee says as she starts to fall back asleep.

Tim's eyes drooped. He didn't sleep well last night, and hoo-boy did he feel the effects of it.

Tim begrudgingly stands up, heads into the bathroom and turns on the bath. Then pulling a tab to start the showerhead, Tim started taking off his clothes and stared into the mirror.

He looked at his face to see if he needed to shave, and there were a few whiskers, but nothing that you could notice. Seeing the steam in the mirror, Tim takes off his pant pajamas, as that was all he was wearing and hopped into the shower.

Immediately, Tim started to feel better.

"There's nothing like a hot shower to start the day…" Tim thinks as he takes out a shampoo bottle and starts washing his hair.

After rinsing his hair a bit and then sticking his head into the water stream, Tim then adds conditioner to his hair and rubs it into his hair.

After he then washes it out, he turns off the shower and gets out of the bathtub.

Tim grabs a towel from the linen closet and dries himself. Tim almost slaps himself for forgetting his work clothes but it doesn't really matter, as Jubes and the girls are asleep.

Tim strolls out, and opens up his closet door and finds the suit that Jubilee picked out this last Saturday. Tim laughs a little bit thinking how it was last Saturday when he arrived here, and already it feels normal.

Tim quickly puts it on and adjusts his tie in their drawer mirror.

Tim looks at Jubilee, blows her a kiss, and walks out of the room.

Walking down the hall, Tim passes his girl's door and stops. Tim pokes his head in, to see both Stephanie and Suzie snug in their beds. Tim quietly creeps in and gives them both a kiss on their foreheads.

Tim then proceeds to the family room, and then out of the door.

Tim sees his Capri next to Jubilee's Focus, and he wonders why neither of them parked their cars in the garage.

Tim would open the garage door to find out, but that would wake the kids, so he just decides to wait till later.

"Besides, I don't know what time I need to get to work by…" Tim thinks as he gets into his car and backs it out of the driveway.

Soon, Tim is on the road and he's tuning into Kent's station.

Journey's 'Wheel in the Sky' starts playing, and this makes some of the tension building up within Tim about what'll happen when he gets to work disappear.

"Oh, the wheel in the sky keeps on turning…" Tim sings to himself as he turns on the highway.

The song continues on, and then AC/DC's "Shook Me All Night Long" started playing as Tim continued on towards work.

Tim pulled onto Franklin Boulevard and headed towards the Drake/Wayne building.

Tim drove past the building and headed to where, at least in the 'real world' the Wayne Enterprises parking lot was.

Sure enough, it was still there, although owned by 'Drake/Wayne'. Tim pulled in and was surprised to see his own parking space in the front.

But then Tim remembers that he is C.E.O. of Drake/Wayne, so it's natural.

Tim walks to a corridor to the right of his car that leads into the main floor of the Drake/Wayne building.

As Tim walks through a glass door, a security guard looks over to Tim and smiles.

"Morning Mister Drake!" The guard said and it startled Tim.

"Morning… Mister… uh," Tim struggled as he quickly looked for the man's badge and then said, "Mister Mooney. How are you doing today?" Tim said as he walked up to Officer Mooney's post.

"I'm doing just fine today, Mister Drake. I'll activate your personal elevator for ya…" The guard said as Tim saw an elevator in the back of a row full of elevator's behind Officer Mooney clicks on.

"Thanks!" Tim says as he waves good-bye to Officer Mooney and he headed to his private elevator.

Tim enters and notices a key-card insert slot. Tim reaches into his wallet and notices a special card that reads, "Timothy Drake: Drake/Wayne C.E.O." on it. He takes it out, slides it into the slot, and then hits the number '51' which has a star by it, as Tim thinks that's probably his office.

The elevator starts moving and Tim just thinks about this. He controls what probably is one of the leading technological businesses in the world, and yet he hasn't a clue as to run that sort of thing. 

Not like he ever talked to his Dad or heaven forbid, Bruce about running a company…

And before Tim notices it, it reaches Floor 51 and the door opens.

Tim walks down a short hallway, which leads to a single door. Tim opens it to find a small room, where one black-haired man is sitting.

Tim looks hard at him, and then recognizes who it is.

"Jason?" Tim said in a startled voice, as he finds it weird to see that an older Jason Todd of all people is his secretary…

"Hello Tim! Just so you know, the board meeting has been postponed till 11:30, so you've got about 5 and a half hours till then."

"Uh, thanks Jason." Tim says as he walks past his desk and opens the double doors.

Tim looks into his expansive office, which is lined with old movie posters, a poster for the 'Flying Graysons' act, an expansive table with a Gateway computer on it, it's own fax machine, scanner, and printer. He looks straight ahead from where he is at, to see another set of doors, which probably lead into the conference room.

Tim looks behind his desk to see the back wall is nothing but a large pane of glass, and Tim walks up to it to look down to the people below, who resemble insects more than people.

Tim twirls his leather chair around and sits down. He has at least 5 hours to himself, and with a computer in front of him, undoubtedly with Internet access, he has a chance to finally look into the history of this 'world'.

So, Tim takes off his business coat, flops it on the side of the desk, opens up Internet Explorer and starts exploring.

As time slowly ticks away, Tim learns the history of this planet virtually mimics the 'real world', like World Wars still happened, certain things like the Salem Witch Trials, the Red Scare, and even some Celebrity suicides happened here.

The funny thing is, around the time of Bruce's birth, these things started heading on the wayside. They still happened, but not with the intensity of the 'real world', and at the very least, no one was harmed. Tim continued to search, and when he was born, the world actually started to improve.

"So it looks like the focal points of change on this world was the birth of Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake." Tim thinks as he then heads up a movie page and starts reading reviews.

And pretty much all the reviews for certain movies are the same, except they don't apply to movies that have been 'released' in this world.

"But then, why would the world be made better, but movies remain the same?" 

"Perhaps I can answer that." An old voice says from behind Tim, as Tim twirls his chair around to see Benny standing there.

"For goodness sakes Benny, next time, knock on the door, no sudden appearances."

"Heh, I thought you of all people would appreciate a tactic like that." Benny said with a sly smile.

"*Sigh* I guess I deserved that remark. But, would you mind telling me more about this world?"

"Certainly. I wouldn't want your meeting with the executives compromised because you were bothered by the history of this world." Benny said as he walked around Tim's desk to the front.

"You see, in order to make a perfect world, I had to figure out how to make it perfect, but make it relatable. If I truly made it 'perfect' it would be so disorienting to your senses that the world would be incomprehensible. So, first I had to make it familiar. That's why most of the world history is the same, it gives you something to relate too, something utterly familiar. And when Bruce was born, that's when I started making changes, as he's important to you, and if I made your life perfect, it would only be fair to make his life perfect as well, as he's responsible for how you are now. And from then on in, I made sure all those important to you, and the general populace of Earth, now know great lives. But still, I had to make it relatable, which is why there is still a bit of… misery, for lack of a better word, left in the world, to make it somewhat comfortable for everyone. And I only changed things that truly affect welfare, like wars, famines, plagues, which is why certain things remain the same, like movies. No reason to tamper with them, as it takes someone special to get worked up about a movie…"

"Hmm… well, thank you Benny." Tim said as Benny started walking towards the conference room. 

"One last thing Tim. To pick up the Circus Tickets, you just need to go to the Gotham Convention Center, which is where Haly's Circus is performing. The tickets are for tonight, 7:00, but you can pick them up when you, Jubilee and the kids head out there tonight. Oh, and Jubes forgot to mention, today's your turn to pick up the kids at Pre-School." Benny said as he entered the Conference Room and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey, wait! *Tim rushes to the Conference Room doors* What do you mean by the Circus and the kids?" Tim asks as he throws open the doors to only see a long table and about 10 empty chairs. A look of irritation fills Tim's face as his right eyebrow twitches.

"I hope this doesn't become a frequent routine of Benny's, as I'm already getting sick of it…" Tim thinks to himself as he walks back to his desk.

Tim looks at his computer's clock and notices that it is 11:30 and if almost on cue…

"*Bzzt* Tim, Bruce and the Executives are here for the board meeting, sir."

"Send them in." Tim says as he quickly puts on his jacket and sees everyone enter.

"Hello Tim, how are you doing?" Bruce asks as Tim looks at this version of Bruce for the first time. His hair was all but gray and Bruce had a thick beard on him.

"Um, I'm doing pretty good. How was your weekend?" Tim asked as he looked over at the other executives, and he didn't recognize a lick of them.

"Oh, it was great. Kathy and I spent some good down time and Helena come to visit us. I'm surprised my daughter still hasn't found herself a guy. If you weren't attached I'd say you were perfect for her."

"I'm flattered you'd say that, and I'll make sure NOT to tell Jubilee about it." Tim said with a wink. Bruce just laughed at it, as Tim then said,

"Let's head into the boardroom, gentlemen." And the six gentlemen, including Bruce, followed Tim into the boardroom.

Tim sat at the head of the table, Bruce at his right side, and the other five scattered around the table.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Tim said as Bruce spoke up, saying…

"We just really need to go over our fiscal earnings, which David will handle, the products we will push this year, which Andrew will handle, and our relations with certain customers in companies we've been contracted too, among other things."

"Well, let's get on with it then." Tim said as the meeting started.

Luckily, for most of the meeting, Tim was not asked any questions by any of the members, as they were just stating the obvious. This allowed Tim to observe their hand gestures, their mannerisms, their way of speaking, in order to better his own appearance when it came time for him to answer in front of them. 

That time came when board member Ryan, who had brown hair and blue eyes, stood up to show different ways to increase our profits for the upcoming fiscal year.

"So, in closing, we could do option 1 and try to push for more army contracts, which would definitely boost up our earnings, but with our stance of only doing non-combative projects, we may not come up with any contracts as the army isn't that interesting in non-lethal weaponry. We could do option 2 and try to increase our stock values. While that would boost up our earnings, the problem is that the stock market is so volatile, going up and then going down and then going up again, we could just end up having the same value as when we started, or even worse, have our stock value go down. Our third option is to try to push our wetware A.I. software to gaming consoles, in the hope that they'll take it to boost up the Artificial Intelligence levels of their games. This could work with Nintendo and Sony coming out with new gaming consoles, but they might not want to take outside software. It also depends on how the system does, if it doesn't sell well, then we don't make a profit. Which seems to be the best, Tim?"

"Well…" Tim said, hoping to buy some time. He really didn't feel comfortable making a decision, because if he picked one that caused problems for the company, he could get ousted from his position. But then again, could it be that any decision he'd make be the right one in order to maintain the balance of his 'perfect' life? That could be the case, but just in case…

"Bruce, I have a feeling that Wetware is our best option, but I would like a second opinion. What do you think is our best option?"

"Personally, I'm torn between Military and Wetware. I do think if we show some of our non-combative weaponry, we could win support with the army. But, seeing as how many people play video games and my own daughter loves them as well as your own, I think we could get more consumer attention with the gaming system. When they learn that Drake/Wayne Enterprises helped create their favorite system, they'll come to us for our other products. But ultimately, it's your decision Tim."

"Then I say we go with Wetware. Ryan, call up the biggest video game companies and tell them we're interested in lending our technology for their systems."

"Will do, Tim."

"And with that, our meeting is adjourned." Tim says as the Executives leave and Tim shakes Bruce's hand.

"See you at the next meeting Bruce."

"Same here Tim. Give me a call sometime, our families need to have dinner again." Bruce says as he walks out of Tim's office.

Tim lets out a sigh of relief as he slumps into his chair.

"I'm glad _that's _over with." Tim thinks as he looks at his watch to see that it's 1:20. Just then, he gets a call on his phone. Tim picks it up and recognizes the voice.

"Heya Tim!" Kent O'Connel says, as Tim scrambles to remember that name, as he isn't known as Kon-El here in this world.

"Hey… Kent. What are you calling me for, I thought you would still be busy entertaining the masses of Gotham?"

"Nah, finished the morning set and I've got the rest of the week off. Howabout grabbing some grub with me before I go home and waste my week off with Tana?"

"Tana? She's alive?" Tim thinks to himself, as he remembered the sorrow Kon felt in the real world about her death. "Um, that would be great. Where do you want to meet?"

"Howabout Bill and Ruth's on the corner of where you work?"

"Okay, I'll see you there in a little bit!" Tim said as he hung up the phone. Since the meeting was the only thing he had to attend to today, Tim decides that he can leave early. Tim turns off his computer and heads out of the door, where he looks at Jason.

"Hey Jason, I'm going off to lunch, and I'm probably just going to head home after that. What are you working on right now?"

"Oh, I'm just updating some files."

"Well, when you're done with that, you can leave early. Just make sure to file that you worked the whole day, as I wouldn't want you to get paid less on my account."

"Thank you, sir!" Jason said with glee as Tim waved goodbye and headed towards his personal elevator.

While riding down the elevator, Tim reflects on what he experienced so far in this day. And really, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. It wasn't the experience Tim dreaded that kept him awake for most of the night last night. Oh sure, Tim still needs a better grasp of handling a business, but it wasn't quite the dreadful experience that his mind made it out to be. He could get used to this.

Tim laughed to himself, that seemed to be the nature of this world, first something that unsettles him, then he gets used to it, then something else unsettles him, then he gets used to that, and so on and so on.

But, is seems like now, he finally has a grip on this perfect world that he's been rewarded with.

After leaving the front entrance of Drake/Wayne, Tim sees the Bill and Ruth restaurant on the opposite side of the street on the left side of where he was standing. So Tim walked to the left to the intersection and then crossed the street.

Tim entered the restaurant to see an older Kon-El will his long black hair tied in a ponytail, with a goatee growing on his chin, standing by the menu. Kon waved at Tim, and Tim headed over to Kon… er, Kent as he's known here.

"Hey Tim-o! How are you doing today?" Kent says as Tim smiles and says,

"Pretty good… *Slaps Kent on the head* and now I'm having a great day!"

"What was that for?" Kent says as he rubs his head.

"That's for last Friday. Trust me, it's better off that I slapped you, 'cause if I told Jubilee that I saw you today and didn't slap you, well let's just say that Jubes would've had both of our heads on a platter…"

"Aw, come on Tim, that stuff wasn't that strong!"

"Well, you didn't see me Saturday morning…" Tim says as Kent began to laugh.

"I bet that rum that Bart and I put in your coke really did a number on you, didn't it?"

"And if you two ever do that again, I'll really do a number on you, which is infinitely less than what Jubilee will do to you…" Tim says as Kent laughs again when a female cook comes up to the counter.

"What will you guys have?"

"Hmm… I'll have a Philly Steak Sandwich with a large order of fries and a large drink." Kent says as Tim replies,

"I'll just have a Gyros special, thanks."

"Well, your total will be $11.75 and your number 132." So Tim and Kent take out their wallets and split lunch. 

Tim and Kent grab their cups and walk over to the Soda Machine and Kent fills his up with Mountain Dew while Tim fills up his with Pepsi.

They take a seat in the left corner of the Bill & Ruth's, right near the hallway that leads to the bathrooms.

"That reminds me Tim, Bart and I are going up to Bowl-O-Rama this Wednesday, and we were wondering if you'd like to join us."

"Oh, I don't know, not with what you pulled last time…"

"Don't be such a sourpuss, its not often I get to do something on Wednesday. It'll be fun, and they have Karaoke."

"No, I remember the last time you got me up on one of those things…"

"Look, will you just think on it for a day or so, please?" Kent says as the cook calls up their number, so the boys go up and get their lunch.

They sit back down, and begin to eat.

"So… uh, how's Tana doing?" Tim asks as he takes a bite out of his Gyros. 

"She's doing really well. Her job as anchorwoman for Fox Affiliate WKX here is going great and… well, uh, everything is just going great."

"Come on, something's going on, I can tell by the way you stuttered and the flushed look on your face when you finished your sentence." Tim said with a smirk, at times training with Bruce does have certain benefits.

"Aww, I was hoping not to screw up as I wanted to keep it a secret… but ah, we… I mean, Tana… is expecting."

"Congratulations! That's wonderful news!"

"Well, I hope so. I'm just worried that the hellish hours Tana and I work will affect our child. I work most of the day, almost every day, and Tana is at the Station helping things out there, I'm just worried we won't have enough time for the child." Kent said as he sighed and held his head down low.

And Tim was moved. It wasn't often in the 'real' world he'd see Kon-El open up like that, and ***gasp*** admit he had flaws. And even though Tim knew this world was perfect and that Kon and Tana's child would turn out fine, Kon himself didn't know that and still acted like any ordinary human being in this situation.

"Look, I wouldn't worry too much about it. I… We had that same doubt when Steph and Suzie came along. I'm sure when you and Tana announce your having a baby, both of your employers will understand. And as long as you don't put stuff into your boy or girl's drink, I think you'll do fine as a Father." Tim said as Kent looked up with a gleam in his eye and smiled.

"Thanks, bud." Kent said as he and Tim continued their meal until they finished it. They picked up their plates, walked over to the trash bins, threw away their trash, and deposited their trays.

Tim and Kent walked out of Bill and Ruth's and Kent patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for sharing your lunch time, Tim, it was fun!" Kent says as he begins to turn away to head home.

"Hey, Kent! I will join you guys this Wednesday, okay?"

"Great! Just meet us there around 7:00, okay?"

"Okay!" Tim said as he worked his way back to Wayne/Drake Enterprises.

Tim walked into the parking garage where his car is at, unlocked it, and entered inside.

"Benny said I needed to pick the kids up from Pre-School today and we could pick up the tickets for Haly's circus at the Convention Center. Since it's about 2:00, I guess it's about time for me to pick them up…" Tim thought as he realized that he didn't know where the pre-school was at! Tim almost got frantic when he remembered that if he had a day-timer or something, he probably had the address in there.

But, he didn't bring a briefcase with him.

"No, that couldn't be possible, but anything has happened so far…"

Tim looks into his glove compartment to find nothing. Tim also looks in the side pockets of his car, but nothing. Finally, Tim scrounges around the back of the car with his right hand, and grasps onto something. Tim brings it forward to find that it's his briefcase. Tim unlocks it, and just as he figured, there's a day-timer inside.

"I don't know if I should be creeped out by the fact that the briefcase likely wasn't there a few minutes ago or that I'm starting to like this aspect of the world…" Tim thinks as he looks inside and under the 'addresses' portion of the day-timer there's an address for a School called 'The Scott Memorial School for Youngsters'. Tim wonders if the Scott in the title is for Alan Scott, former Green Lantern of WW2 who operated in Gotham City.

The school is on the corner of Peabody and Sherman, which Tim saw Peabody street near his suburb. Tim lays back in his chair, starts the car and revs out of garage.

Tim wonders what time the girls usually get out by, but he figures that it'll probably be around 2:30, 3:00 since that was about the time he got out…

Tim keeps driving along and listens to the radio. As he drives up onto the interstate, he lazily looks outside his left side, staring out into the fabricated, yet perfect, world. Before Tim realizes it, he's in his neighborhood and coming up on Peabody street. Tim takes a right, as he's not quite sure what direction to go in order to hit Sherman street, so he just takes that direction and prays it's close by.

Tim's prayers are answered as he drives up to the light, and he sees the School on the left side of the street. He quickly gets into the left hand turn lane, and when the light turns green and he gets the green arrow, Tim turns left and then onto Sherman street and takes a right into the school.

As Tim pulls up, he looks at his car clock and sees that it just now turned 2:30. And if almost on cue, the outside school bell rings and kids rush out of the front doors like floodwater and Tim sees his oldest daughter Steph leading her younger sister Suzie out of the school and they spot Tim's car parked by the curb. As they get near the Capri Suzie yell's shotgun and so Steph gets into the car first and into the back seat, while Suzie sets up in front.

"You girls ready to head on home?"

"Yep!" Suzie says with a smile as he older sister says nothing. As Tim starts the car up, he looks into his rearview mirror, getting a good look at Steph's face, and it was downright distraught.

"Hey Steph, is something wrong?"

"_NOTHING'S_ wrong." Steph says forcefully. And even though Tim's not been a father long, he can tell that when you say 'nothings wrong' like that, something definitely is wrong.

"Come on, who are you trying to kid? Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's more of a 'mom' problem than a 'dad' problem."

"Well, I'm gonna keep bugging you until you tell me…" Tim says and his eldest daughter sighs.

"This girl in my class… she… she said I was ugly and fat today. I don't know why she did it, but she kept repeating it and wouldn't stop." Steph said as Tim frowned. At least when you're a guy, when someone gets in a fight with you, it's mostly exterior damage that takes place, even when it's verbal. It's stuff most guys shrug off after a day or so. But man, when women fight, they don't go for the exterior, they always seem to aim for the heart. A mental cut from a woman is far, far worse than a mental cut from a guy… and Tim could see the affects already taking place with the way Steph's arms were wrapped around her torso.

"Hey, don't let what one girl says to you affect you that much… yeah, it may have been awful, but from what I hear most bullies say stuff like that to others to make themselves feel better. I wouldn't be at all surprised if you're better looking than her and she was just saying it to put you down."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Besides, what do the opinions of one girl matter? It's how you see yourself. And from my viewpoint, I see a beauty."

"You're just saying that because you're my daddy…"

"That might be true, but it's still what I believe. And besides, your gonna cheer up whether you want to or not, because if you girls don't remember, tonight's the night we're headed towards… Haly's Circus!"

"Really? The Circus is tonight?" Steph said as her head poked up and her disposition brightened.

"Yep. So make sure you get all of your homework done before we go, so you can get maximum enjoyment without having to worry about finishing your homework."

"Cool! And daddy, will you turn on the CD player and put it on CD 5? I wanna listen to Michael's Don't Stop till He Gets Enough."

"Suzie, that's 'Don't Stop till You Get Enough'. And yeah, we can listen to it." Tim says as he turns on the CD player and that switches CD's till it reaches CD#5, History. It starts up and Tim skips tracks till he hits track 13, the song Suzie wants.

And as it starts with Michael talking, Suzie starts swaying left to right slowly and then starts swaying faster when the beat picks up. Tim smiles at this and inevitably starts doing it as well. Steph is just smiling in the backseat.

When it gets to the chorus, Suzie starts trying to sing like Michael, which results in a high squeaky voice, which is offset even more because she doesn't quite know the words…

"Keep on, blah, blah, blah, don't stop till you get enough… keep on, blah, blah, blah, don't stop till you get enough…" and Tim can't help but laugh at this.

This just makes Suzie try harder, which results in Tim laughing harder and Steph breaks out in laughter too, unable to hold the laughter in anymore.

Soon enough the gang arrives home and they get out of the car. Suzie walks up to the door, reciting the lines she doesn't have quite right with her sister and father walking behind her wearing huge grins.

Tim unlocks the door and as the girls rush in, Tim says,

"Remember girls, do your homework immediately, ok?" and Tim doesn't really hear a reply, but he assumes the girl's will get right to work. Tim walks into his bedroom and changes out of his suit into a red, blue and green long-sleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Tim lays down on his bed and let's out a bit of a yawn. 

"It's been an interesting day so far…" Tim thinks as he looks at the clock and sees that he has about 3 hours to kill. Tim rolls onto his back and looks at the ceiling and inevitably, Tim's eyes start to droop, and then he falls asleep.

As he's sleeping, various images pop into his mind. Tim sees himself as Robin sitting alongside Jubilee in what seems to be a dorm room. Various scenes replay after that, finding out that battles are supposed to be taking place to decide if his reality or her reality is to be destroyed, visiting the Danger Grotto, and eventually in Venice, Italy. More images pop into his head, one that shows them kissing on a rooftop, but it seems so sad. Why is it sad? Why does it feel like they're never going to see each other again? It's isn't fair! It simply isn't fair!

And as Jubilee walks into the bedroom, she sees Tim rolling around on the covers, seemingly in distress. She reaches over and starts to jostle Tim awake and hears him mumbling, "fair… it simply isn't fair…" and finally she says, "Tim, you need to wake up…" and Tim opens his eyes to find himself back in the bedroom again.

"Oh Jubes, *yawns* you're home! What… what time is it?"

"It's 6:00 Tim. How long were you asleep?" She says which startles Tim.

"Um, quite a bit it seems…" Tim says as he wipes away some drool from his mouth. Jubilee walks into the bedroom and begins to change out of her work clothes into the one's she's going to wear to the Circus.

"So, did you get the tickets?"

"No Jubes, we can get them at the door, I figured it would be easier that way." Tim says as Jubilee walks out wearing a long-sleeve shirt that said 'California' on it and washed jeans.

"Well, we better leave then. I'll drive us there, Tim." 

"Fine by me." Tim said as he and Jubilee exit the bedroom, signal the kids that it's time to go and then pile into Jubilee's Focus.

"Whose ready to go to the Circus?"

"I am Mom, I am!" Suzie says with excitement as 'Mom' starts the car and begins their journey to the circus.

As they're driving, Tim begins to realize something.

"Haly's Circus… isn't that the circus where the Flying Graysons performed?" Tim thought as he suddenly sat up in his seat.

"It is! Jeez, why didn't I remember that sooner?!?" Tim said as he began to get excited.

If this is a perfect world, then as Bruce's life was fixed, so would Dick's life! His parents never died, and thus Dick would never leave the circus to be with Bruce. It also eased one of Tim's more painful memories, where he saw Dick's parents die on TV.

And before Tim knew it, they had arrived at the Convention Center. Tim was so excited to see what Dick was like now, that he even beat Suzie getting out of the car.

Once his family was out of the car, Tim moved like Greased Lightning to the Ticket Stands. Tim got in line for the pre-bought Tickets and in little time, four tickets were in his hand.

Giving one to each of his family, the entered the stadium.

"Jubilee, would you mind getting the food? I want to find our seats…" Tim said, as Jubilee didn't wholly agree with the idea, but she nodded her head in agreement. 

Tim leads Steph and Suzie to their seats, which were on the left side of the stadium, in row BD, seats 1 through 4. Jubilee appeared 5 minutes later, her hands full with drinks, a bag of popcorn and two sticks of cotton candy.

Tim couldn't wait for the show to start and soon enough, it did.

All the usual things were on first… the clowns, animals, daredevils and such… but then, it got into the part Tim was dying to see…

"And now for you supreme pleasure, we are proud to introduce our most startling act, an act known the world over… the Flying Graysons!" the Announcer says as four people are flashed with spotlights.

"On the right are the original members of the Flying Graysons, John and Mary, still flying high after all of these years! And on the left is their son Richard and his wife, Kory Anders!" and Tim's eyes focused on Kory. She had brown hair and a seemingly Asian complexion, but Tim recognized this altered version instantly.

"Kory… Kory Anders? Koriand'r? But… but… I thought that Tim and Barbara…" Tim said underneath his breath.

"Did you say something, Tim?"

"Uh, no." Tim said. He just couldn't believe it. In a perfect world, **_a perfect world_**, Dick loved Kory more than Babs? Well, that first love always remains…

And for the rest of the show, Tim watched the amazing acrobatics of the Flying Graysons, and the affection Dick and Kory showed each other during breaks.

Even after the show was finished and the Drakes were heading back towards the car, Tim's jaw was still slightly agape. Never in a million years did he expect them to be together. But still, in that light he never would've expected Jubilee to be his perfect wife, but it still baffles him.

The car ride seemed like a blur to Tim, whose mind was now exploring tangents about this world and its affects on the people Tim care for.

Even as he helps his children get ready for bed, he can't help what other strange little surprises are awaiting him when he meets more people he recognizes. And even as Tim climbs into bed with his wife Jubilee, he can't but wonder why, oh why, whenever he gets used to this world, it throws him another curveball that he's gotta try to adjust too.

"Hopefully tomorrow will go smoother…" Tim says as yanks the chain for their bedroom night and he lays his head down on the pillow.

To Be Continued!


	4. The Fourth Day: Tuesday

****

Tuesday

6:30 A.M.

The alarm went off, prompting Tim to weakly search for the clock.

"Rasafracking…" Tim cursed as he searched for the clock and eventually turned off the alarm. He rolled over to see that Jubilee wasn't in bed beside him.

Tim moans a bit as he struggles to sit up, when he hears the shower running. Tim stumbles into the bathroom to see Jubilee in the shower, which he is delighted and dismayed to see.

Jubilee is listening to "Tom Jones Greatest Hits" and it's currently on "Sex Bomb". Tim feels the steam on his face, making him wish he was in the shower too, but he decides to wait until it's his turn, so he wanders back to bed, falling on it face-first.

"Ugh, I sooo don't want to go into work today…" Tim thinks as when he almost drifts back into sleep, Jubilee emerges from the bathroom wrapped in towels.

Seeing Tim face-first on the bed makes Jubilee smile, as she says…

"Ah, so you've been waiting for me to get out of the shower, huh?"

"Yep." Tim says, his face buried in the mattress.

"You could've joined me, you know."

"I know, but I wouldn't want to wake the kids." Tim says with a grin as he weakly gets up from bed. He then adds, "Why're you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. And since you take in the kids today, I figured I'd just go to work early…" and as Jubilee said this, Tim realized that he didn't really know what her profession was!

"Ah… so, you're planning to put in a few more hours at the office?"

"Yeah, not that'll it'll do much, but I didn't become a Social Worker for the pay." And Tim nods his head at her statement, and for some reason, Jubilee being a social worker fit.

Jubilee began to get out some clothes for work when Tim walked up behind her.

"Since I'm going to take a shower here and you'll be gone by then, will you give me a good-bye kiss?" Tim said as Jubilee turned her head to look at him.

"Sure thing." Jubilee said as Tim kissed her and then began heading to the bathroom.

"Just do me one more favor, please, **PLEASE** brush your teeth before you kiss me again?" Jubilee said with a smirk as she winked at him.

"Hey, my breath smells good any time of the day!" Tim retorted in jest as he closed the bathroom door behind him. Tim started the water and then turned on the shower.

"Aahhh…" Tim said, as the water refreshed him. Tim spent around 10 minutes in the shower when he decided it was time to get ready for work. Tim wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the bedroom to begin searching for what to wear.

Tim pulled out a grey buisness suit, a new pair of underwear, and black socks.

Tim gets dressed and walks out of his bedroom into the hall. Tim walks down the hallway and peeks into his daughters' room and notices that neither of them are in bed. Perplexed, Tim walks out to the living room, where both Suzie and Steph are dressed and ready to go.

"Whoa, looks like I've got a couple of early-birds for children. I remember Mom and Dad having to dynamite my butt out of bed to get me up in the morning…" Tim thought as he then said,

"So, ready for school, you two?"

"Not really…" Steph said as Suzie said,

"No, I'll miss all the great cartoons!"

"Well, trust me girls, it all pays off in the long run. Come on, time to pile into the car…" and so the girls pick up the bookbags, which they then head out of the door and fling themselves into his Capri.

Tim get's into the car and starts it up. Not really wanting to listen to Michael Jackson right now, Tim skipped to the first CD in the list, and the first song to come up was the Talking Heads "Once In a Lifetime".

"Heh, if this isn't the perfect song to describe this world, I don't know what is…" Tim thought as the journey to School and then work began.

About 10 minutes pass, due to traffic, and Tim drives up the main school doors to drop his girls off.

"See you later, Steph, Suzie, try to have a good day at school! Mom'll pick you up later! And Steph…" Tim says as Stephanie stops and looks back towards him, "if anyone gives you trouble today, tell me about it, alright?" Steph merely nods her head at Tim and then she follows her younger sister into School.

Tim revs the engine up, speeding out of the school and back onto the street.

After getting on the highway, Tim wonders about what he's going to have to do today at the office. He prays that it won't be a lot of work, as he'd like to do some other things today instead of sitting behind a desk.

After parking in his reserved space at Drake/Wayne Enterprizes, Tim entered his personal elevator and as he headed upwards, reflected on the people he had encountered so far… and the people he had yet to encounter.

"So I've got Jason Todd as my Secretary, Bart is a car dealer, Kon's a radio personality, Bruce is a tried and true playboy, Dick is married to Kory…" and as he walked out of his personal elevator and passed by Jason to enter his office, Tim wondered…

"I wonder what Barbara Gordan's doing in this perfect world…" and he took his chair. On Tim's desk was a pile of papers, stock reports, files for review, potential buyouts/mergers that he obviously needed to review.

"Time to earn that salary Tim…" he thought, as he buzzed Jason.

"Could you bring me in a cup of coffee, I think I'm gonna need some…"

3 Hours Later…

"Whew! Finally done!" Tim thinks to himself as he slumps into his chair.

Tim looks at the stack of papers he has now looked through, sorted, approved and/or put his John Hancock on.

"Yeesh, I hope everyday isn't filled with paperwork…" Tim thinks as he wonders what else is on his schedule. Tim didn't bring his briefcase with him, but he has a nagging feeling that his daytimer is in the right drawer of his desk. And ever since Tim's come here those nagging feelings have proven correct, and sure enough, when Tim opens up his right drawer, the daytimer is in there.

Tim opens it up to see that all he did have within his daytimer for today was to look over a few files and that was it. Even better, it has tomorrow listed as a day off.

"Woo-hoo!" Tim yells so loud that even Jason hears it.

And since Tim has nothing left to do today, he decides it'll be a good time to head back home.

"Y'know, I have to wonder if everyday I come to work will be like this, where I'll have hardly anything to do and then I'll come home…" Tim thinks as he glides out of his office and towards the elevator.

"I'm heading out Jason, and remember, I have tomorrow off, so don't expect me!"

"I won't sir, see you Thursday then!" Jason said as he waved goodbye.

The elevator couldn't move fast enough for Tim, and when it hit ground level, Tim rushed to his car so fast that it would've made Bart's head spin, if he were still Impulse, that is.

Tim hopped into his car, and just to make sure, he checked his briefcase, which was still in the car. Upon opening it, Tim noticed that it had the same daytimer that he used upstairs a few minutes earlier. It didn't bother Tim any, as he was actually getting used to that aspect of this place. And soon enough, Tim was blasting out of the parking garage and he was on the road.

As Tim was driving, he started thinking about how Benny wanted him to stay here for a week, so that he could at least experience the world… and as he thought about this, Tim was glad he gave it a try.

But as much as he enjoyed it… and as much he was getting used to certain aspects of this world, Tim still didn't know the extent of what this world could handle. In that light, Tim was getting sick of getting comfortable, only to have his world rocked when this world does something he doesn't expect.

And with that thought, Tim got a wicked idea, just to see if it would work. Tim accelerated his car to 100 mph and before he hit any cars, he purposely swerved to hit a light-pole. Tim then jumped out of the car, and it slammed into it with a mighty, *KLANG* with the light-pole smashing into the ground and the front end of his car getting ruined.

People started chattering and clamoring about, looking at the wreckage Tim purposely caused.

"Hey man, are you all right?" a teenager asks as Tim struggles to get up. As Tim is standing, he brushes some dust off of his suit and says…

"I'm fine. I… I think I need to make a phone call…" Tim said as he began walking to the left side of the street towards a local Get-n-Go Gas Station. Tim's body ached a little bit… but he didn't know if it was because of the training that he received from Bruce and the Puma Lama, or rather this world kept him from receiving serious harm. Tim entered the Gas Station where the cashier and the people inside gave him quizzical looks. Tim ignored their glances and entered the bathroom.

Tim locked the door behind him, and turned on the sink and rubbed water on his face. If Tim was correct, the minute he was finished washing his face, his car should be fixed and waiting for him in the parking lot. With that thought, Tim dried his hands and walked out of the Bathroom.

Tim walked by the magazine rack and noticed that none of the patrons of the Station were giving him funny looks anymore. Tim picked up a copy of Entertainment Weekly and looked out of the window to see his Capri parked out front, with the lightpole he slammed into standing like it always had. Tim smiled, walked over to the cashier, picked out a Twix candy bar and put that, along with his magazine on the counter.

"Is that all for you?" the cashier asked, only giving the look employees are trained to give customers, not the look he gave Tim beforehand.

"Yes it is, thanks. Say… I could've sworn that when I pulled up that there was a car accident on the other side of the road. Was I mistaken?"

"I'm pretty sure you're misremembering bud, 'cause if there was an accident, I think I woulda noticed."

"Oh… you're probably right." Tim says as he looks at the register and sees the total amount of $5.25. Tim reaches into his pocket and pulls out a five. Tim knows he didn't bring change, but he decides to check his pockets anyway and a quarter emerges from the depths. Tim cracks a sly smile.

"Here you go, $5.25." Tim says as the cashier scoops up the money and smiles. Tim picks up his purchases and heads out the door. Tim walks to his car and strokes it with his fingers… noticing that there isn't a single ding or scratch.

Getting into the car, Tim opens up his Twix wrapper and starts chewing on the first bar.

"Y'know, I think I could get used to living in this place…" Tim thinks to himself as he cranks the engine. Tim puts the car into reverse, backs out of the parking lot, and then blasts his way onto the road again.

Tim drives 20 miles over the speed limit, as he figures even if he gets pulled over by a cop, something will happen to erase the event or something technicality will happen that'll get him out of paying the ticket. This causes Tim to get home much faster than he would normally, and he strolls inside and puts the briefcase away in the closet.

"I think it's time I check up on some old friends…" Tim thinks as he walks over to the hallway that leads to his bedroom. The door at the very end was Jubilee and his bedroom, the door on the left a little bit down as the girls, the door beside that was the girl's bathroom, and then there was a third door beyond that, which was right beside him.

Tim hadn't seen any computer so far, so he figured this must be their recreation room. So, Tim cracked open the door to find a desk with a computer on top of it, with a scanner and a fax/printer besides it. He also saw a TV, with what seemed to be a new Playtendo game counsel. Tim plomped himself down on the brown leather chair in front of the computer and switched the computer on. As it hummed to life, Tim thought of a couple of the people he wanted to research on the web. After what seemed like eons, the computer finally finished loading and Tim connected onto the web.

About 2 to 3 hours later…

Tim is now on the official Gotham Police Website and the first thing Tim notices is that Gotham's Commissioner is still labeled as Commissioner Gordan, but when he clicks the link with the name on there, he sees that it isn't James Gordan… rather Barbara Gordan. 

That doesn't seem that much of a surprise to Tim… Babs always had a sense of doing what's right, and if she never got into the Superhero game… never got shot by the Joker… she probably would've gone into the Police. Now what's surprising to find is who she's married to… which is almost even more mind-blowing than who Dick is married to…

"Bwa-ha-ha! Ted Kord? Babs is married to Ted Kord?!? Well, at least I know Ted's happy…" Tim laughs, as this pairing wouldn't be the first to come to mind, especially with some of Ted's escapades as the Blue Beetle that keep tapping into Tim's consciousness…

Tim looks at the computer screen… smiling at how some of his friends lives have turned out. Tim hasn't been able to find info on all of his friends or teammates on the web, but so far it's been an enlightening experience. Especially in the fact that when he checked his mail, there was no spam in his mailbox nor solicts for activities he'd rather not participate in. Tim even did searches and nothing came up for most of the rather… offensive stuff that usually ends up in his email box.

"A world free of Spam and porno? This place is perfect…" Tim thinks as he shuts off his browser and reclines in his chair. Tim breathes a sigh of relief, as he feels he finally has a grasp of this world. And even better, if he has gotten a grasp of this world, his next three days in this perfect world should be… well, perfect.

Tim looks at the time to see it's around 1:30. Jubilee should be coming home soon with the kids, and Tim wants to be free of anything that'll take away time from being around them. Tim walks out of the computer room and decides to clean up the house… even though it looks lickety-split clean already.

Tim walks into his bedroom first and changes into a pair of blue-jean shorts and a white T-Shirt that reads "Timothyology: The Study of Tim". Then Tim walks out to the family room and begins to put up some movies his daughters have laying about, putting magazines back in little racks that sit beside his blue recliner, as well as putting away used glasses.

Tim checks the dishwasher to see if it's empty and it is. Tim then scours the kitchen looking for where they keep all the cleaning supplies and find them underneath the kitchen sink. Tim takes out some Windex and cleans off the TV as well as the front windows of his house. Then Tim checks three closets before finding the one that held the vacuum cleaner, which was in the closet in the hallway, the fourth one he checked.

Tim then started vacuuming the house, starting with the hallway, entering his bedroom, the girl's room, the computer room, almost making it to the living room before running out of cord. So Tim unplugs then replugs the vaccum into an outlet in the Living Room and continues his vacuuming quest. Tim ends his journey with the vacuum in the Dining Room, which he finishes as he hears a car pull up into the driveway. As Tim picks up the Vacuum and starts putting it away, Jubilee and the girls walk on in.

"Hey, it's my favorite gaggle of girls!" Tim says as Suzie and Steph drop their bookbags by the door and plop theirselves down on the couch.

"Oh my lord, call the medic, my husband is actually cleaning!" Jubilee says in jest as she walks to Tim and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hardy-har-har… how'd your day go?"

"It went pretty good… handled a few cases, but all in all an ordinary day." Jubilee said as Tim put away the Vacuum cleaner and saw the girls start rummaging through the various channels on the TV.

"Hey Steph, how was your day today?"

"It was great Daddy! That girl tried to make fun of me again, but Mrs. Freeman stepped in and helped out!"

"Oh really?" Tim said as Jubilee was signalling Tim to come over to the counter.

"Don't worry about it Tim, I took my lunch break and talked to Cassandra about it, that's why she stepped in."

"Cassandra?" Tim thinks as he says… "How'd you know about it?"

"Steph told me about it yesterday. What, did you really think that my daughter wouldn't tell me about something like that, even if you gave her advice?" Jubilee said as she ruffles Tim's hair.

"I guess I should've known better…" Tim says underneath his breath as he notices his little girls dissatisfied with what's on TV…

"Say, you don't have any homework now, do you?"

"Nuh-uh." Suzie says as Steph shakes her head no.

"Well, why don't we have a 'Lord of the Rings' Trilogy fest!" Tim says as both girls smile brightly. Jubilee groans a little bit, as the day is pretty much gone down the drain, since all three movies are pretty long…

"Then I guess it's decided, we'll watch J.R.R Tolkien's 3 stories!" Tim said as he reached into the drawer and brought out all 3 movies, 'Fellowship of the Ring', 'The Two Towers' and 'The Return of the King'. Jubilee goes to change out of her work clothes when she asks Tim…

"What do you want for supper?"

"Ah, don't worry about it Honey, I'm going to cook something tonight."

"Egads, you must a clone or a pod person, my Tim couldn't clean and then cook dinner in the same day!" Jubilee says with a snicker as Tim reaches towards the couch, grabs a pillow and flings it at Jubes, only to miss.

"Missed me, now you've got to kiss me after I finish changing…"

"Is that supposed to be a bad thing?" Tim says mockingly as he starts 'Fellowship of the Ring' and then sits down inbetween his two daughters and wraps his arms around them…

An Ungodly Amount of Hours Later…

Jubilee and the girl's are watching the final scene in 'The Return of the King' as Tim puts the finishing touches on the bowl of Chili he's been preparing.

"Who's ready for some chili?"

"Me, me, me!" Suzie yells as she races out of living room into the kitchen.

"Here you go, sweetie." Tim says as he hands Suzie a bowl of chili with some cheese sprinkled on top of it.

"You didn't make it too hot, did you?"

"Make it hot? Mwah? How could you ask that? In all honesty, no." Tim says as he hands Jubilee a bowl, Steph a bowl, then scoops up some Chili for himself.

Dinner was a blur for Tim, a malestrom of stories being told of the day, jokes that made him or one of his three girls laugh, or loving gazes from one family member to another.

By the time they got done and dishes were in the sink, the Drake family settled into the recreation room, where all four are playing a multi-player game called Super Sonic Party, where a cast of colorful game characters roll dice to see who can collect the most Chaos Emeralds.

Naturally, Steph and Suzie cleaned house, as they log more hours on this game than either parent. And then, it was time for bed.

Tim and Jubilee tucked their daughters in, then turned out the lights.

"Good night, munchkins."

"Goodnight!" the girls yell as Jubilee closes the door slowly. Jubilee watches Tim stride into the bedroom and begins to get dressed into his pajamas.

"Tim, I've got to ask… did something happen today? You've got more zest in you now than I think you've had your entire life!"

"Nah, nothing really… I just had one of those realizations that life is a gift… and you need to share it with others." Tim says as he hugs Jubilee.

"I thought that was supposed to happen when you 'go over the hill'?" Jubilee said in jest as Tim squeezed her waist.

"Nah… it's just an… epihany."

"I hope you stay this way… *Jubilee gets into bed* when do you think you'll get home tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I can't really answer that because I have tomorrow off." Tim said with a wide smile.

"*Yawns* I wish I could stay home with you tomorrow…" Jubilee says as Tim rubs his chin.

Why can't Jubilee share the day with Tim tomorrow… why can't she just stay home tomorrow? A plan starts formulating in the back of Tim's head and with that, Tim shuts off the light.

To Be Continued…


	5. The Fifth Day: Wednesday: The Turning Po...

"Come on Tim, wake up… wake up Tim…" and as that thought bounces around Tim's consciousness like a pinball caught in the bumpers, he opens his eyes. Tim eyes the clock and notices that it is 6:00.

"Heh, right on time." Tim thinks as he makes sure to turn off the alarm clock so that it doesn't wake Jubilee up.

Tim gently sneaks out of bed and tip-toes out of the room, making sure to open the door like he usually opens the casing on a bomb… soft and gently, so that it sets nothing off. 

Tim paces down the hall, to the corner of the kitchen where his cellphone is connected to a charger. Tim checks his memory and scrolls down all the numbers he has listed, which boy does he have a lot of, till he finds a number for a School called, "Xavier's School for the Gifted". Since no other name on the list really lended itself for a workplace of a social worker, Tim naturally thought that it was the right place. And if it wasn't, then this world would probably dial the right number for him. Hey, weirder things have happened while Tim's been here…

"Hello, this is Xavier's School for the Gifted, this is Paige, how can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Timothy Drake, husband of Jubilation Drake?" and Tim resisted the urge to bite his lip as he (im)patiently waited for 'Paige' to answer.

"Oh, hi Tim! Is Jubilee sick today?" and when he heard Paige answer with that, he released a relaxing breath.

"Yeah, Jubes is feeling a bit under the weather today, so I figured I'd call in for her today."

"Uh-huh… well, give Jubes my best and I'll count her down as sick." And Tim could tell that Paige saw through his deception by her tone of voice as she hung up.

"Well, I've got that part taken care of…" Tim thought as he strolled back into the bedroom. Only a few minutes had passed, so Tim easily creeps back into the bed, making sure to lye on his back in order to stare at the ceiling for 20 minutes or so.

Tim watches the fan spin around a few times, and then starts moving his head to match the movements of the fan, in order to keep himself awake to take the kids to school.

"Man, I really wish I had something to do here because this is soooo boring…" Tim thinks as he closes his eyes for what seems to be a few seconds, but when he opens them up again, he looks at the clock to see that it's 6:40 now.

Tim chuckles to himself and gets out of bed. He looks at his clothes, and although he's wearing his pajamas, Tim decides that these are good enough clothes for taking the girls to school in.

Tim strolls down the hall without a worry or care in the world, and when his daughter's see him, both of them wonder what's up with their father.

"Okay girl's, grab your stuff, time to go to school!"

"Daddy… are you feeling alright?" Suzie asked, as even she was bedeviled by the looks of her father.

"Alright? I feel better than I have in a long time! Now come on, we've got little time to waste…" Tim said as he grabbed his car keys.

Suzie and Steph looked at each other and decided that for better or worse, they might as well go along with it. So they grab their bookbags and follow their father out of the front door, and as Tim turns the corner to from the door to the garage, the girls notice that Tim isn't wearing any shoes or socks.

Suzie looks up to Steph, who's sighing and has brought up her right hand to her face, rubbing her temple.

Suzie gets into the back of the Capri and Steph get's to ride shotgun up with Tim, who is now envisioning the spectacle the other students are going to make when they see the state of her father. Tim didn't pay any attention to how fast he was going, and every once in a while he'd glance at Stephanie, who didn't seem to notice how fast Tim was going.

As Tim reaches the intersection where the school is at, Steph utters,

"Do you mind if you just pull up to the side of the school and not park in front of the school?"

"What, you afraid of people of seeing me and thus embarrasing you?" Tim said as the bluntness of his query sent Steph reeling mentally.

"Um… ah…"

"Look, nobody's gonna notice, trust me on this." Tim said as he gave a wide smile towards his daughter. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Tim notices that the light has now allowed for him to turn. Revving the car, Tim speds through the intersection and then pulls into the school, parking right in front of the door.

And just as he had said, none of the students standing outside or walking to enter the school even acknowledged their presence.

And as both girls got out of the car, Tim rolled down his window and said,

"Have a good day at school girls, Mom and I will pick you up later today!" and with said, Tim sped out of the parking lot like he had a fire under his arse.

So far, so good was all that was able to go through Tim's mind… things had proceeded smoothly, and today had the making of yet another perfect day. How could anything ruin this day?

And on that note, Tim was going 60 mph down a public street, blantantly passing a Police Car… which seemed to not even notice that Tim was going 20 miles over the speed limit.

Tim nearly peeled out as he pulled into the driveway, but what did he care? Anything wrong would be righted…

And Tim strolled into the house like a man who had just been told he won 10 million dollars… the type of man who doesn't have one fear or care in the world.

Tim made his way into his bedroom where he saw Jubes still asleep and rolling around in bed. And now, Tim decided, was a great time to step into the shower. Tim quickly found a piece of paper, scribbling down what he had down, then he stripped down to his bare essentials and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.

Tim opened up a bathroom drawer and started rummaging through all the CD's contained therin, bringing out "Tripping the Live Fantastic" by Paul McCartney.

Popping the CD into the 'Shower Compainion' Tim turned on the water and after it got to a decent temperature, hopped on in.

Tim washed himself to such tunes as 'Jet', 'Got to Get You Into My Life', 'Band on the Run' and was currently listening to 'Birthday'.

"They say it's your birthday, well it's my birthday too yeah, they say it's your birthday… we're gonna have a good time…" Tim sang to himself as a shadow slowly creeped up the wall on the unsuspecting Tim…

"Birthday!" Jubilee yelled as she pulled open the curtains, which caused Tim to actually yelp a bit, which due to the tub being slippery when wet prompted Tim to slip and fall.

"Ow!" Tim said as he began to rub his head, trying to get water out of his eyes.

"Listening to Paul 'Lovesong' McCartney again?"

"Oh yeah. Get my note?"

"Yes, and I have to wonder why you did that… I might've been needed today!"

"Nah, they won't need you today, I'm sure of it. *Smirks* And besides, I wanted to spend some quality time together… and since I took the kids to school today, I was thinking of extending the shower offer you gave me yesterday to you today." Tim said as he saw a twinkle of delight in Jubilee's eyes.

"To cop from Mr. McCartney's song 'Got to Get You Into My Life', 'ooh… then I suddenly see you, ooh and I want to be near you…' and for the record, that includes the shower." And so with a gleeful look on his face, Tim extends his right hand to Jubilee, who takes it, and pulls her into the shower.

An hour or so later… 

Tim is holding onto Jubilee in their bed, with her head nestled up to his, and they're both staring at the wall contently. Tim gently kisses Jubilee on the back of her head, which causes her to wearily sigh.

"Wish we could both be like this forever… having you hold me tight for eternity…"

"Me too… or at least until you fart on me, then I've gotta throw you out of bed. That's just a no-no."

"Tim!" Jubilee exclaims as she tries to reach back to tickle his stomach, "What a way to ruin the moment."

"Naw, I'm just kidding…" Tim says rubbing his head against hers.

"Jubes… what would you do if you were given a perfect world?"

"What?"

"You heard me. What would you do if you were given a perfect world?"

"Hmm… I guess try to spend as much time being close to you like this…" Jubilee says with a little moan.

"If you could live in that world or leave it, what would you do?"

"I… I guess I would stay in it, if it was truly perfect."

"Truly perfect?"

"Yeah… if everything and everyone was truly happy, if it truly seemed perfect to me, I guess… why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason… it just feels like I'm in a perfect world now…" Tim says as he squeezes Jubilee's midsection and then closes his eyes and drifts away…

12 P.M.

Tim opens his eyes, listening to what seems to be "Love Me Do" by the Beatles, which seem to fade from his hearing as he wakes up.

Tim sits up in bed, looking for Jubilee, who isn't in bed beside him. Realizing that she's probably just getting some brunch or watching TV, Tim gets up and streches, realizing due to the ***ahem*** coldness of the room, that he should put some clothes on.

Tim reaches into his drawer to pull out a pair of bluejeans, a pair of socks, and then walks to the closet to pull out a short sleeved tie-dyed t-shirt.

Getting dressed, Tim walks out of the bedroom, to see Jubilee sprawled out on the couch, watching a daytime talk show. Tim notices how she's wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans as well.

"Hey, Hey, loverboy has finally gotten out of bed!" she says as Tim just smirks at her comments. As Tim walks by her, he quickly gives repentance by tickling her feet.

"On no, you just didn't!" and Jubilee grabs a pillow off of the couch and smacks him with it. Tim begins to laugh and actually leaps over the couch yelling,

"Geronimo!" and Tim falls ontop of Jubilee, continuing his tickle assualt.

"Just remember, you started this."

"Me? If I remember Timothy, you're the one who started the tickling…" and Jubilee grabbed him, with the intention of rolling him off of her, but instead he actually fell off of the couch dragging her with him. Tim landed on the floor only to have Jubilee land on top of him. Although in a little bit of pain, Tim started laughing.

"And what do you think is so funny? I've got you pinned!" Jubilee said as she straddles him, pinning his arms and legs to the ground.

"Okay, okay, I give! What's my punishment?" Tim asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hmm… since your finally up and you called me in sick today, you'll have to take me shopping!"

"OH NO, NOT THAT! NOT SHOPPING!" Tim yelled in mock shock.

"Oh yes, shopping! The only thing that bring you to your knees! Or I can think of something even more devious…"

"No, NO… I'll take shopping…"

"Good boy. Let's not waste anytime…" Jubilee says as she gets up and turns the TV off…

While Jubilee's not looking, Tim vaults up from the ground and begins to run his wrists.

"Jubes has got quite a strong grip…" Tim thinks to himself as he walks next to Jubilee, who is going through the closet looking for her favorite coat…

What she pulls out is a yellow trenchcoat, which when Tim sees her put in on, brings back a memory of her years younger wearing an outfit just like that but with earrings…

"Hm? Something wrong, Tim?" Jubilee asks when she sees the glazed look on Tim's face.

"What? Oh!" Tim says as he snaps out of it, "Nothing's wrong… I was just admiring your beauty…"

"Nice comeback, but I can tell your lying…" Jubilee says as she grabs his left cheek and squeezes it. As she walks past him, Tim reaches in and grabs an old jean coat and puts it on.

"Why don't we take your car, Jubes, as we're going shopping for you…"

"Oooh, do I detect a scent of sarcasam from you?" Jubilee said as she picked up her purse and took out her car keys.

"Moi? I'm never sarcastic!" Tim replied as he followed Jubilee out of the door.

Tim thought to himself that it' a pretty day outside, the sun is in the sky, just the right amount of clouds in the sky, and the wind was light enough to keep you from getting too hot. Perfect…

Jubilee opened up the Garage door and then backed her car out, allowing Tim to get inside. Tim looked inside the garage to see the side opposite where Jubilee parks her car is littered with toys, bikes, lawn equipment, tools, ect…

"Y'know Tim, you've really got to clean your side of the garage."

"I might do that this weekend." Tim said as they began their consumer journey.

Their first stop was DSW Footwear, where Jubilee wanted to try out some new shoes. It was here as Tim was trying on a pair of red sneakers that he remembered his meeting with Bart and Kent tonight.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot!" Tim said outloud when he remembered he was supposed to meet the guys at Bowl-O-Rama tonight at 7:00… this really ate into his plans, as he had something completely different planned for tonight…

Suddenly, he heard a ringing in his pants pocket. Tim brought out his cellphone, which wasn't in that pocket a few minutes ago, and heard Kent on the other side.

"Hey Tim! Sorry to bother ya, but I've gotta cancel the bowling thing tonight. Bart's got to go to a car salesmen meeting, so I figured we could just do it tomorrow at the same time."

"Oh, well, I was looking forward to it, but if we have to move it, well then, I guess we have to." Tim said, blatantly lying. He didn't want to admit that he was estatic it was canceled tonight…

"Okay, tomorrow night then…" Kent said as he clicked off from his side. Tim was relieved that hurdle was overcome.

"Hey Tim, who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, it was just Kent saying 'hi'. Found anything?"

"I found these comfortable leather boots. Howabout you?"

"Nothing really, I was just trying these on, but they just aren't me." Tim said as he put the shoes back into the box and stacked it back up with it's bretheren.

"Well, let's check out and head to the next store!"

Their next stop was Barnes and Noble, as they both wanted to pick up a couple of new books to read.

Tim went into the historical section, while Jubilee went into the fiction area. When they meet up again, they shared the books they had picked out…

"Caught up in the Slipstream" written by Daphne P, "The Chosen One Rises" by Rea B, "Whistling Dixey in the South" by Lori S, "That Girl in the Window" by Raena L, "The Rob Liefeld Story" by Ryan B, and finally a coloring book by Gerry Valentine for Suzie.

"Oh Tim, please tell me you're not getting the Rob Liefield story for youself, are you?"

"Nah, that's for Steph, she likes the covers Rob does for Supreme. Besides, I can't stand the writer of this book… although for some odd reason, he has fans…" Tim said as he and Jubilee head for the checkout. As their paying, Tim looks at his watch and notices that it's about 2:15 now.

"Jubilee, why don't we go and pick up the kids after we're finished paying?"

"*Looks at her watch* Yeah, you're right, we'd better do that…" Jubilee says as she pays for the books with her Visa card.

With the books in hand, as well as holding their own hands, Jubilee and Tim headed back to the car, and after getting inside, headed towards the girl's school.

After driving for about 19 minutes, Jubilee pulls into the School's parking lot, with school still in session. So, Jubilee parks in a parking spot close to the enterance, in anticipation of their girl's exit from the school. Tim rolls down his window, so that air can get in as she turns the car off.

"It's such a beautiful day today, isn't it Jubilee? Too bad every day can't be like this…"

"Yeah, it is… I would hope in a perfect world that it would be like this…" and with that said, Tim closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath of the fresh air of Gotham, which should be an oxymoron, but ironically, it isn't.

As Tim is relaxing, he can hear a soft music playing in the background, faint enough as to not be normally heard, and recognizing it slightly… sounded like "Earth Angel". But then a loud clanging erupted him from his train of thought, prompting him to open his eyes to see a gaggle of children rush from the entrance doors. After a few minutes, Steph and Suzie make their way out of the doors, and then to the car when they see Mom and Dad wave at them. The girls naturally look at their father to see that he is in normal clothes now, which causes them to release a breath of relief. No one may have noticed their father in the morning, but they probably would've here in the daylight…

"Hey gals! How was your day today?"

"Oh, it was pretty good… how come you and Mom are here?"

"Oh, your Dad called me in sick, so we've just spent the day together! There are some new books in the back seat for you…" Jubilee said as the girls located the Barnes and Noble bag, searching throughout all the books…

"Oh wow! You got me another Gerry Valentine Coloring Book! I wonder if he has Mighty Mouse pictures in here…" Suzie said as she started flipping through the book, and Steph fished out the 'Rob Liefeld' biography.

"Are the rest of these books for you?"

"Yep, those books are for us, Steph but I don't think Mom would mind you if you read any of them." Tim said as Jubilee was already on the road.

The rest of the drive was quiet, with Tim's hair whipping around due to the wind coming from his window, thinking about the plans for the evening.

The Drake family arrives home, with the kids running out of the car with the B&N books in hand, while Tim get's out of the car with the DSW bag, and Jubilee parks the car in the garage.

As they get inside, Tim reminds the girls that they need to do homework first before anything else. The girl's nod their heads, going off into their room to work.on homwork. Tim sits down on the couch, as Jubilee sits down on top of him.

"So, what do you think you want for dinner?"

"Don't you worry about it, I'll handle it."

"You will? Two days in a row? Maybe I have fallen into a perfect world…" Jubilee says as Tim tickles her.

"Now don't start with that, I'd hate to whup you again…" she said in jest as Tim raised up his hands, signalling his surrender.

"You're so right, I wouldn't want to get whupped again…" Tim said as he then quickly grabbed Jubilee's shoulder's and flung her down on the couch. He pinned her down and then said,

"Well, now the tables have turned again. Do you surrender?"

"Yes…" Jubilee begrudginly said, "What's the punishment?"

"I'll make it easy on you, just a kiss. Think that's possible?"

"More than possible." Jubilee said as Tim kneeled down to kiss her, when a voice cried out,

"Can you help me with my math homework?!?" which startled Tim, causing him to fall to the floor for the second time of the day.

"Ouch…" Tim said to himself as he opened his eyes to see Suzie lording over him.

"Can you please help me with my math, Daddy?"

"Yeah, yeah I can…" Tim said as he rubbed the back of his head.

About 30 minutes later…

"There ya go, you're done!" Tim said as he stood up to stretch. Before Tim could even contemplate doing anything else, Suzie asked with pleading eyes,

"Daddy, would you color this book with me?" which Tim could answer with a,

"Sure honey."

So Tim sat back down on the ground putting his hands on a little table that Suzie uses to draw and do homework on.

Suzie put the book, "Coloring with Gerry Valentine" on the table, flipping to her favorite section, 'Mighty Mouse'.

"So we're coloring Mighty Mouse today, huh?"

"Oh yeah, Mighty Mouse with Pearl Pureheart! I wish this had a picture of Mighty Mouse vs Captain Carrot…" Suzie said as Tim laughed. Gerry was a childrens artist who works on certain comics and he did a strip where Mighty Mouse fought Captain Carrot, which Suzie loved. He also published these coloring books with his drawings in it, to inspire kids to perhaps pursue art.

"Hey, why don't I read you that story tonight when you and your sister go to bed?"

"Will you?!?"

"I will, I promise." Tim said as Suzie got out her crayons and sprawled them out over the table. She colored in Mighty Mouse while Tim colored in Pearl Pureheart.

About 30 minutes passed, when they finished the drawing. Suzie held up the beloved picture, for Tim to evaluate. While Tim's Pear Pureheart looked like her comic self, Suzie's Mighty Mouse, was… well… pretty much how any kid draws stuff. He had purple, pink, orange as well as red, yellow and black mixed into the picture, sporadically. But Tim said what any true loving father would say…

"It' beautiful, Honey."

"Thanks Daddy, couldn't have done it without you!" She said as she hugged him. Tim patted Suzie on the head, and after she let go, he walked out to prepare dinner.

Tim saw Jubilee reading "The Chosen One Rises", while Steph was absorbed by "The Rob Liefeld Story". So without any hinderance, Tim began preparing dinner for the family, something he enjoys and thinks the family will enjoy as well… Vegetarian Lasagna.

Time seems to fly by as Tim grabs a plastic pan, grabs all of the ingredients, tomato sauce, cheese, broccoli, asparagas, mushrooms, noodles, ect… putting them in the pan, then throwing it into the oven to cook. Tim then grabbed some brussel sprouts, put that in a ceramic cassarole dish, covered them in cheddar cheese, and put the dish into the microwave to cook and keep warm till suppertime. To waste the next hour, Tim starts to read "Whistling Dixey in the South", a riveting story about the different type of music styles in the south around the Civil War…

And once again, before he knows it, the time has come and dinner is ready. It's about 7:00 now. Tim dims the lights of the dining room and sets everything up before calling everyone to dinner.

"Dinner!" Tim yells, as all of his gals come into the dining room to eat.

"Babe, why is it so dark in here?" Jubilee asks as she takes her seat.

"I just wanted us to have something akin to a nice formal dinner… as a family."

"Uh-huh." Jubilee said as she winked at Tim. She knew he was trying to be romantic, but it's kinda hard when you've also got two munchkins at the table… if they weren't here, Tim probably would've brought out candles as well.

"Okay girl's, here's your portion…" Tim said as he handed Steph and Suzie their plates, filled to the brim with vegetables. As Tim grabbed Jubilee her portion, he watched them, noticing that they never gave an indication that they were disgusted with the meal… in fact, they immediately started gobbling it down.

Tim then grabbed his portion of the meal, and began to eat… all the while exchanging glances with Jubilee.

The meal went by as most meals do… some occasional talking when not stuffing food into their mouths, the arbitrary 'good meal' thanks, and then the clean up.

Due to the nature of the meal, Tim immediately started doing the dishes in the sink, to make sure he could wash off all of the burnt cheese, ect, off the sides of the pan, as it's much harder to do once it dries. Jubilee comes up and helps dry the plates and pans as Tim washes them.

"Thank you for cooking tonight and the other night Tim, it's nice to have someone else do it in a while…"

"Well, you shouldn't have to do it all the time anyway."

"Besides, you know I love your Lasagna."

"I know you do, that's why I did it." And to be truthful, although she's never mentioned it to him, Tim somehow knew she liked it. That's why he wanted to get out of bowling, because he really wanted to see if the instiction was true…

"So… what time do you think we can get the kids into bed tonight?"

"If we can, then I know just what I want to do…" Tim said with a devilish smirk.

After the dishes were done, Tim, Jubilee and the kids watched a rerun of "Martin and Rowan's Laugh In" to pass the time. And before Steph and Suzie realized it, it was time for them to go to bed.

Jubilee tucked them into bed, with Tim mentioning that he had to read the Mighty Mouse vs Captain Carrot comic before he could join her in their bedroom.

Tim located the issue right by the stack of "Alan Moore's Supreme" comics, and Tim did his best to impersonate all the characters within the book, much to Suzie and Steph's delight.

Finally, it ended with,

["Oh well, all's well that ends well. I'm sorry we came to blows and then teamed up Captain Carrot, but that seems to be the trend nowadays."

"Don't worry about it, MM. How were we to know that it was due to the schemes of Doctor Doomouse? At least this can happen only once, and now whenever we see each other, we'll just team up instead of beating the tar out of each other."

"Agreed." And Mighty Mouse and Captain Carrot parted their ways as they blasted off into the sky. Will the Mouse of Metal and the Bunny of Brass ever meet up again? Write to us, Dear Readers!] and Tim closed the book to see Steph asleep, but Suzie still awake.

"That was great reading, Daddy…" Suzie whispered, as Tim walked up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Glad you enjoyed it. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Suzie said as she slipped down to lay on her pillows, while Tim turned off the light and closed the door.

Tim entered the bedroom, to see Jubilee laying in bed, trying her best to stay awake.

"You took your sweet time reading that story! I was about to fall asleep!"

"You know Suzie, you can't rush with her…" Tim said as he took off his shirt.

"So what was this thing that you had in mind for me, back when we were cleaning dishes?"

"Wait just a second, I've got to get something first…" Tim said as he walked into the bathroom and grabbed the Shower Companion, and then also grabbed another CD from within his CD drawer, replacing the Paul McCartney CD…

Tim strolled out of the bedroom with the CD Shower Companion with a comb in his hand, set it up in the bedroom, and then skipped to track 14.

Tim clears his throat and then says,

"Welcome, welcome, I'd like to dedicate this next song, done by the immortal Eric Clapton while he was with Derek and the Dominoes, to one special lady in my life… sitting there on the bed. I present Layla, suitably altered, of course." Tim said with a wink and a cheesy smile. Tim presses play so that the song starts up. Tim tries to sing along, using the comb as a microphone, but is horribly, hideously off-key. But then again, he isn't trying to be good…

"What do you do when you get lonely? Nobody's waiting by your side… You've been running… hiding much to long… you know it's just your foolish pride.

Jubilee… you've got me on my knees, Jubilee… I'm beggin' darlin' please, Jubilee… won't you ease my worried mind, aye…" And Jubilee walked up to him.

Jubilee just started at Tim, who was trying his best to sing and to dance in his best white boy style, when Jubilee rubbed his cheeks, bringing Tim back to reality.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do with this, but I don't think it's having the desired effect." Jubilee said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Hey, it worked on our wedding night!"

"Yeah, it did, but then again you had a better voice then, and I because at that time I didn't know Clapton wrote that song about George Harrison's first wife. So for all I know, you could be singing it trying to subtly telling me you're having an affair with another girl…"

"I would never!"

"Then prove me wrong… Clapton." Jubilee said as she walked back to bed.

*Click*

To Be Continued


	6. The Sixth Day: Thursday

The alarm buzzes and Tim wearily opens his eyes to find the off switch for the alarm. Tim puts his feet on the ground, sitting up on his bed, stretching his arms and barely stifles a yawn.

"Better get ready for work…" Tim thinks to himself as he flexes his jaw and walks into the closet to get out the suit he's going to wear today. He picks out a black suit with a red tie and matching pants, bringing them with him into the bathroom.

Tim finds that the Shower Companion is back in it's usual spot, with '60's Millennium Rock' inside it. Tim grins to himself, pressing play and starting up the water. The first song to play is "You Really Got Me" by the Kinks, followed with "Do Wah Diddy Diddy" by Manfred Mann before Tim decides he's showered enough, getting out of the shower and turning off the Shower Companion. Tim cleans his hair, brushes his teeth and then puts his suit on. After he finished brushing his hair to perfection, Tim strolled out of the bathroom to find Jubilee up and about, waiting for Tim to exit the bathroom.

"Morning, pretty lady!" Tim said as he gently kissed Jubilee on the cheek.

"Morning, baby! You sure seem like you're in a good mood today…" 

"Oh yeah, after yesterday, how could I not?" Tim said with a beaming smile, holding his hands up by his shoulders.

"Well, before you rush off, I'll take the kids in today and pick them up, since you've done it two days in a row…"

"All right then, it's a deal. I should be home around 2 or 3, so I'll see you later then!" Tim said as he exits the bedroom, waving goodbye to his wife.

Tim strolls down the hall; he wonders if the kids will be up yet, since they've been up every time he's taken them to school. But as Tim walks into the living room, neither of the girls are up yet. Tim shrugs it off, thinking that by the time Jubilee is ready, the girls will be sitting here waiting for Mom to drag them off to school again.

Tim exits the house, walking over to his car parked in the driveway, unlocks his door and gets inside. As he starts up his car, the radio comes on and the announcer replacing Kent on the radio announces…

"Today is 'Oldies but Goodies' day, so we'll start off this set with that perennial classic, "Pretty Woman" by Roy Orbison." And the radio beats out the drums with the guitar coming into the background…

So as Tim backs his car out of the driveway, he's already bobbing his head to the beat of the song and enjoying himself immensely. As Tim is driving to work, such songs as 'The Loco Motion', 'Shout', 'Wooly Bully' float out of the speakers, making the drive seem to go by faster than normal.

Tim pulls into the Drake/Wayne parking lot, entering the building, and then entering his personal elevator to reach his floor. Tim exits the elevator, waving to Jason as he walks on by, then taking off his jacket and plopping himself down in his chair. Tim turns on his computer, logging onto the Drake/Wayne network to read messages sent to him…

Time seems to pass rather quickly, as Tim sends replies on what to do with certain projects, how to raise stock, approving up and coming projects, taking phone calls with investors and share-holders…

And when Tim looks down at the clock on his computer, he sees that it's now 2:00.

"Ah, I just love how time flies around here…" Tim thinks to himself, relieved that it's time to go home. Tim gets up from his chair, stretches, picks up his jacket and heads out of his office.

"I'm going home, Jason, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Mister Drake!" Jason replied as Tim literally dashed down the hallway. Work was tolerable, but the sooner he got him the better. It seemed the adage of a perfect world always took place their and that's where Tim wanted to be.

Tim worked his way through the masses trudging through the main floor of the Drake/Wayne Building, making it to his car and hopping on in. As Tim started up his car, the tune 'La Bamba' by Ritchie Valens was playing. Tim pulled out of the parking lot, and was on his way home. While driving home, SRX 103, Gotham Radio played the songs "Summertime Blues" by Eddie Cochran, "Louie Louie" by The Kingsmen, and "Great Balls of Fire" by Jerry Lee Lewis. This prompted Tim to slow down a bit, as he enjoyed all these songs and he didn't want to reach home before the current song was over.

When Tim eventually got home, his stomach was growling so loud that it was drowning out the music, at least it felt that way. Turning off his car, Tim walked into the house and started rummaging through their cabinets for anything good to eat, but won't spoil his appetite later. With that thought in mind, he found a package of beef ramen noodles that would be just enough to stifle the feeling ravaging his gut at the moment. Tim laid it on the counter top and quickly went and changed into jeans and a blue T-shirt with the Peace Frog on it. Tim walked back to the kitchen and started prepping up for lunch.

Grabbing a small pan, Tim pours some water into it, sits it upon the stove, and turns the stove up to 'high'. Waiting for the water to start boiling, Tim unwraps the package, taking out the seasoning mix. Noticing that the water was now mildly boiling, he poured the noodles in, letting them soak for a few minutes before taking a fork to break them apart, now that they were wet. Stirring the noodles around as the water began to boil more and more, Tim wonders how Jubilee will react to him going out with the 'boys' tonight for bowling. He thinks that it'll go smoothly, as this world would 'make' Jubilee understand. And since the noodles are all broken up and quite flexible, Tim turns the stove off, and starts digging around for a drainer. Finding one in an upper cabinet, he puts that into the sink, takes the pan off of the stove, and pours the noodles and water into the drainer. After all the water had left it, Tim picks it up and shakes it around, testing the noodle's stickiness. Tim then grabs a bowl out, pours the noodles into the bowl, tears the top off of the seasoning mix and begins to stir it into the noodles. 

Done with cooking, Tim takes the bowl, sits in front of the TV, turning it on and begins to munch and slurp on his ramen noodles.

It only takes Tim about 15 minutes to finish off his meal, glad at the fact so that he has a reason to pull himself away from a rerun of 'Judge Judy'.

"Gah, how can people watch this stuff… how can I watch this stuff?!?" Tim thinks to himself as he puts the bowl away in the dishwasher, then walks over to the TV to turn it off. With nothing to do, Tim plops himself down on the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"Times like this, I would just figure I was at home… and not in a perfect world…" Tim thinks as he closes his eyes, and softly drifts into sleep.

In the backdrop of his mind, Tim is replaying certain events… meeting with Lynx in the club, running into Ariana, his first encounter with Spoiler, rescuing Secret, and falling into the room of Jubilee. All of these events seem to swirl together a collage of memories with the song "I Just Called to Say I Love You" playing the background. Each of the girls tugging at his consciousness, trying to make room… but with Jubilee's smile and figure drowning them all out… until he opens his eyes to see Jubilee, staring down at him, with a none too amused look on her face.

"Tim, when were going to tell me about this?" She said in a harsh voice.

"Uh, about what?" Tim said as he noticed Suzie watching VH1 Classic, which was playing the Stevie Wonder music video.

"About you going out with the guys tonight? Why did you agree to go?"

"Ah… well, I was going to tell you…" Tim said as he sat up and wiped some drool from his chin.

"Yeah, will Kent beat me to the punch with him just calling to make sure you were still going."

"Ah, look, the last time was just a one-time gag. Besides, I just thought it would be fun, y'know?"

"Are you still planning on going?"

"Well, yeah…" Tim said, surprised how annoyed Jubilee was at this…

"Well, if you're going, then I'm going as well."

"I wanna go too!" Suzie said; as Tim knew there was no way in hell he was going to convince them otherwise.

"Fine, fine, we can all go."

"Good. At least with me there, I know those guys won't try anything…" Jubilee said as Tim looked and noticed that it was now 6:00.

"Man, I must've slept harder than I thought…" Tim said as he got up from the couch and stretched.

"Well Suzie, go grab your sister because we've pretty much got to leave now if we want to make it."

"Okie-dokie!" Suzie said as she skipped down the hallway and pokes her head into her and Steph's bedroom, telling her sister the news.

"Are you ready to go, Jubes?"

"You bet your britches I am." Jubilee said, grabbing her yellow trench coat from the closet. The girls come on out and grab their respective coats, with Tim grabbing a brown leather jacket coat.

"I'll drive." Tim says as he grabs his keys and heads out of the door with the family in tow. They all managed to squeeze into his car, Tim then started the engine, pulled out of the driveway and the family was on their way. Tim had turned the radio off, as he wasn't in the mood to listen to music.

"Tim, are you mad at me?"

"*Sighs* No… well…" Tim said wanting to find the right words. Was he a little annoyed? Actually, yes… he had all day yesterday with her, and he was looking forward to this being just him and the guys. But, he could understand her frustration though because he was basically waiting until the very last minute to tell her about the fact he was going out with the guys…

"Nah, I'm not. Let's just have fun, alright?" Tim says as Jubilee winks at him. The drive was rather slow, not that Tim minded, because it allowed him to listen in on some of the stuff his daughters were talking about in the back seat, as well keep a conversation with Jubilee.

A little while later, Tim and the girls arrived at "Bowl-o-Rama" and headed inside.

They walked past the arcade and the bar, towards the cashier/shoe check-in.

As Tim went up to get everyone's shoes, Tim looked to his right to see Kent running up to them.

"Hey Tim! I guess your family decided to tag along, eh?"

"Yeah, they did. What lane are you at?"

"Lane 15, and the one next to us is open as well." Kent said, understanding why Tim was asking such a question.

"Could I get Lane 16?" Tim asks as the cashier replies,

"Sure. What shoe sizes do you want?" and as Tim and the cashier banter on, Kent leads Jubilee and the girls over to where his lane is at and their lane will be at.

Jubilee looks ahead to see Bart sitting in one of the seats reading a book waiting for the game to start, and she sees Tana there, who waves at Jubilee.

"Hey Jubilee!"

"Hi Tana, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard that Kent was going out with the guys tonight and I tagged along because we both have this week off and I wasn't going to let him sneak away from me that easily!" Tana said, as Jubilee laughs as that reminds her of what she did with Tim.

Tim comes running up with four pairs of shoes in his hands and happily deposits them on a chair. Tim then goes and grabs two kiddie balls for Steph and Suzie, a 12 ball for Jubilee and a 13 ball for himself.

"Let me set up the terminal for the munchkins and then we can start." Tim says as he enters 2 players on their terminal and then enters their names.

"Play nice girls, and if you've got any questions, we're right here, okay?" Tim says as he walks over to the other terminal to see that he's in last place with Kent in first.

"Yeah, let's get this game going!" Kent said as he grabbed his ball and flung it down the aisle, only to get a gutter ball.

"WHAT?!?" Kent said as he impatiently waited for his ball to come back up. Once it did, he slowly creeped up the lane, and flung the ball down the center. As the ball kept going down the lane, it kept straying to the left, it looked as if it would at least get a side pin before falling in the gutter. Alas, it didn't get to the outer pin and fell into the gutter, earning Kent yet another gutter ball.

"Oh man, this sucks…" Kent mused as Tana moves up to the plate…

As everyone is doing this, Tim happens to notice that every once in a while Bart's eyes would pop up from his book, giving an annoyed look towards the two 'uninvited guests', and then go back to reading. After Tim's turn, he sat down and looked more intently towards Bart.

Tim caught the title of the book "The Haunted House on Hammer Hill" and the name of the writer 'Suzanne Greta' and upon seeing no ring on any of his fingers, it was simple to deduce why Bart wasn't happy. So Tim scooted over to Bart to talk.

"Hey Bart, how are you doing? You haven't said much here, so I was afraid you've become mute or something!"

"Very funny."

"Look, something is bothering you, I can tell."

"Look, it's nothing important alright?" Bart says as he tries to stuff his face into his book.

"Look, you can tell me, okay? I won't tell anybody else." And slowly Bart looked up from his book to see Kent taking his time to bowl, trying his best to get off his gutter streak.

"It's the fact that this was just supposed to be the three of us and before I know it, Kent's wife, your wife and your kids show up! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Well, it's wasn't exactly planned…"

"Yeah, and neither was me being the odd man out. Thank god I brought this book…"

"Speaking of which, how is Suzie?"

"Um, ah, what do you mean?" Bart stammers as his eyes dart the other direction.

"Well, I haven't spoken to her in a while and since you're reading her book, I figured you'd know."

"Well, ah, I know she's in California doing a book signing for this book and she's due back in Gotham tomorrow…"

"How do you know this?"

"Well it's because… I'm picking her up tomorrow." Bart said, wishing the topic would change to something else.

"Well then, my advice would be to pick her up tomorrow, and maybe ask her for dinner."

"What? What… what gives you the idea that I like her? Anyway, she's always had more of a fondness towards you anyway…"

"Well, your lamenting on the fact you're the only single person here, you're reading her book, and you're picking her up tomorrow. Besides, I always thought you two had a lot in common…"

"Oh, stop it." Bart says as he gets up to bowl, glad to be dragged away from the conversation.

After he was done bowling, Tim got up and bowled. Unfortunately for Bart, Tim walked back and continued the conversation.

"Come on, what's the harm in asking? Besides, I'm just trying to help you out."

"Well, for your information, she's a best selling horror novelist and I'm… I'm a used car salesman. What would she ever see in me? And I'm in my 30's and still don't have anyone…" Bart said with a sigh.

"Look Bart, I know you're disheartened because Kent and I were lucky and found our wives early on. But just because we did doesn't mean that everyone does. Besides, think of it this way, since Suzie is a best selling novelist and such, why would she ask you for a ride, when she could easily get a cab or a limousine to take her where she wants to go. I think it's a subliminal suggestion, hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, saynomore." Tim says as he nudges Bart in the arm.

"You really think so?"

"Hey, what's the harm in trying? Besides, I'm omniscient, so I know it's true!" Tim says as Bart rolls his eyes.

"Now, you don't have to do it, but I'd rather you did, so if we ever have a situation like this again, you won't act like such a louse." Tim says as Bart jokingly punches Tim in the arm.

"All right, alright, if it'll get you to stop talking about it…" Bart says as he gets up to bowl. Tim is feeling pretty good about himself at this point, because if he is right, then Bart and Suzie will get together, and he'll have helped create a new couple. But then again…

"Hey, who wants something to eat?" Tim asks as a unified "YES!" came from everyone. So after his turn, Tim and Bart went to the dining center within the Bowling Alley, buying everyone's dinner, and then bringing them back.

Everyone repaid Tim and the gang proceeded to eat their greasy cheeseburgers along with an assortment of different types of French fries.

After finishing up his burger, Tim thought back to the last burger he had, realizing that this one was in fact superior… not only in taste but in the sheer amount of grease within the burger. 

The gang finished up the 3 games they played, with Bart winning the first one, Jubilee winning the second one, and Tana winning the third. Kent was furious that not only didn't he win any games but he didn't even break the hundred mark once, and Tim was surprised he didn't win one either. Suzie and Steph both won one game, but decided not to play a third game.

After returning their shoes and paying for the games, they began to part ways.

"Well, later Bart, later Tim and Jubilee! I'll try to see all of you guys sometime next week!" Kent said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Kent, bye Tana!" Tim said as he waved goodbye to them and turned to Bart.

"I'll see you later Tim, and just so you know, if tomorrow night goes badly, I'm blaming it on you."

"Trust me, it'll go good. Just try to be yourself, okay? Later!" Tim said as Bart sped off towards his car.

"Well, are we all ready to go home?"

"Yep!" Suzie said as Steph said while stifling a yawn,

"Yeah, I had a lotta fun, but I'm tired…"

"Well, we're headed home now…" Tim said as he and his girls walked to the car.

"Y'know Tim, I can't believe Tana's pregnant. I thought the light was just bouncing off of her funny while we were inside, but she was definitely giving off a glow there…"

"I know, I'm just happy for both of them…" Tim said as he noticed someone doing something to his car. As Tim moved closer, he hit the car's unlocking button on his keychain, which startled the man, who was about 6'1 with brown hair.

He quickly turned around and Tim noticed that he was brandishing a gun.

"Well, well, well. This helps me a lot, I won't have to break into your car now…" The man says as he points the gun towards Tim.

"Give me your keys." The man said as Jubilee motioned for Tim not to do so, but Tim threw the key to the man anyway, which he caught in the air.

"Tim, what are you doing?!?"

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine."

"Thanks." The man said as he looked to Jubilee.

"Hmmm… you know what, I think I'll take your lovely lady for a ride as well…" The man said as he came closer to Jubilee. Jubilee slowly put her hand into her purse and began to bring up a can of mace. When he came close to grabbing her arm, she raised up the mace to spray him. The man saw this and was taken aback, instinctively his finger started to squeeze the trigger…

When Tim came, grabbed the man's wrist with his right hand, and twisted it away from Jubilee as the shot rang out. Tim kept the pressure on the wrist, slamming his left hand into the man's arm until he let go of the gun. The man was able to get his hand loose and took a few steps back. He looked at Tim, saw his gun on the ground, and started running.

But Tim wasn't going to let the slimeball who threatened his family get away, so he ran after him.

"Tim, what are you doing?! Tim!!!" Jubilee yelled as Tim didn't listen, he was intent on getting this guy. Jubilee and the girls followed, as they wanted to make sure nothing happened to him.

Tim caught up to the man, grabbed him by his back collar and threw him against a car. The man recovered, trying to throw a punch to dizzy Tim so he could get away, when Tim leapt into the air and landed a spinning roundhouse kick to the guy's face. He fell to the ground unconscious. Tim reached into his pocket, brought out a cell-phone and dialed 911.

Jubilee and the girls ran up to Tim, having saw the entire thing. Once Tim had gotten off the phone, Steph said,

"Jeez Dad, I didn't know you knew martial arts! That was awesome!"

"Yeah, you were a regular Power Ranger! That was so cool the way you spun up into the air!" Suzie said, as Tim merely closed his eyes, trying to put away the feelings of anger that still burn within him about what this man almost did…

"Tim, when did you learn Martial Arts? You never told me you knew any self-defense…"

"Well, I've been studying in secret, I figured it would've been handy to know such things." Tim said as Jubilee hugged him and he hugged her back with all of his strength. Now, more than ever by saving his family, Tim feels content and happy.

To Be Concluded!


	7. The Final Day: Friday

The alarm rings and Tim looks towards the clock, noticing that as usual, it's 6:30 a.m.

He groans as he struggles to find the off switch, and upon hitting it, Tim rubs his face. Last night had been a long one, talking to the Police, filing the reports… and he couldn't fall asleep because he kept thinking about how he almost lost it last night.

Tim sits up and scratches the back of his head. He yawns, stretches a bit, then gets up to go to the bathroom to relieve himself. After doing so, Tim starts the water for the shower, waiting for it to get hot. So Tim walks back out, finds the clothes he wants to wear to work, leaves them outside the bathroom door, then jumping inside the shower. Tim turns around letting the hot water run down his back, which jolts him into full consciousness. Tim grabs the bar of soap, lathering up his hands, and then soaping himself down. Tim turns around again, letting the water spray at his chest, which felt good. Tim washed all of the soap off of him, quickly getting his hair wet, shampooing it, then conditioning it, before turning the water off and getting out of the shower.

Tim wipes the dew off of his bathroom mirror and he starts putting deodorant on, as well as brushing his teeth and hair. Tim opens the bathroom door to let some of the steam out, as well as to grab his clothes. First, Tim puts on the formal blue long-sleeve shirt. Tim buttons it up, while looking in the mirror, liking the way the shirt looked on him, then putting on a tie. Second, Tim put on a new pair of underwear, as well as a pair of khaki jeans with black socks and black shoes. Finally, Tim put on a navy blue business jacket. Looking to make sure everything was correct; Tim set out on his way to Gotham.

Creeping out of the bathroom door, Tim tiptoed over to kiss Jubilee's forehead, which caused her to wiggle a bit.

"Bye Tim… *yawn* Remember… I-I'm taking the kids in today…"

"I know, honey, I know… sleep well." Tim said, rubbing her head, then walking out of the main bedroom into the hall. Tim strolls out of the hall into the family room, making his way out of the door and towards his car.

Since the weather has been nice and there was no mention of rain anytime soon, Tim decided to put the top down. Once the top was down and he was on his way, Tim was elated with the decision. The radio was off, so the only sounds were the wind whipping past him, and the sound of his hair flying everywhere, which made Tim laugh, since driving with the top down made brushing his hair a pointless activity…

Tim then pulls into the Drake/Wayne parking lot, and hops out of his car. He doesn't bother to lock it, because if his car were stolen, that would be something completely against the rule of thumb for this world. Besides, the more and more Tim thought about it, last night was a fluke, something to probably make him look good in front of his family. But the thought left Tim as he skipped into work, greeting all those who crossed his path.

"Good morning, Mooney! How are you doing today?" Tim said to the ground floor officer.

"Pretty good today, Mister Drake! How are you?"

"I must say that I'm doing pretty well. Ready for the weekend? *Sees Officer Mooney shake his head up and down* Good, because so am I!" Tim said jokingly as he made his way to his elevator, punching the button for his floor. The Elevator reached his floor with a *Bing*, prompting Tim to exit when the doors opened. Tim walked down the long hall, reaching Jason's desk and the doors leading to his office.

"Hello, Mister Drake!"

"Hey Jason, what's on the agenda for today?"

"You've got another shareholder's meeting and a few files to look over."

"Great!" Tim says as he opens the door to his office, taking a seat in his leather chair. He reaches into his desk to look for his daytimer, which he finds, opens it up, and notices that the meeting is scheduled for 12:00 p.m.

"Well, that gives me about 5 or 6 hours, so I better start reviewing those files… Tim says as he looks on the left side of his desk to see a stack of them.

Tim starts pulling files, one at a time, going over them, either stamping them with approval or disdain, then moving on to the next file. There was about 30 to 40 files, and while Tim thought that it only took about an hour or so to do, when he looks at the clock he notices that it's now 11:56 a.m.

He smiles to himself as he gets up from his chair and walks over to the conference room doors, opening them up. After Tim does this, Jason pokes his head in to ask,

"Sir, the members are here now."

"Send them in." Tim says as he sees Bruce and all the shareholders enter.

"Welcome! Please, take some seats so that we may discuss some business…" Tim says as he gestures to the conference room chairs. They all take seats and Tim takes the head seat.

"So, what have you all got for me?" Tim says as the meeting gets underway.

Monetary concerns, legal issues, new products, and abandoned products are the name of the game for this meeting. All of the shareholders, Bruce included, are debating some of the things Tim has approved, disapproved and cut off during this week. Tim all the while just listens, hearing their concerns, explaining his reasoning, and sometimes getting into heated arguments on who's right. Tim must admit that he actually enjoying it a little, it certainly is nice to have people disagree with him instead of blindly follow him, as well as it gave a different surge than the one he got from crimefighting. The meeting ended with everyone coming to terms, although that could be debated among some of the shareholders, with everyone agreeing to meet again next Monday to discuss some more plans.

"I must say Tim, you've certainly got a way with them in the boardroom. They can all piss and moan outside of the office, but when they meet you inside, it's hard to dissuade your view and not be swept into it."

"So does that mean you've come to my view of thinking on the medical benefits issue?"

"Yes, yes, rub it in, why don't you? That's the other thing, your ruthless."

"I can be when nudged correctly. I learned that one from you." Tim said, halfway meaning it for this Bruce, but more for the Bruce of the 'real' world.

"What are you doing this weekend, Tim?"

"I'm not really sure, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you and your wife would like to go out to dinner with Kathy and I? I figured we haven't done so in a while, so it would be nice and fun."

"I'll think about it Bruce. If I can find a sitter for the kids, then probably yes."

"Great! I hope you can, it's been a while since Kathy has seen you and Jubilee." Bruce said as he shook Tim's hand and slapped him on the back, before leaving. Tim looks at his wrist, to see a watch attached and to see that the time was now 2:15.

"Hoo-boy, I need to book to pick up the girls!" Tim thought to himself as he rushed out the door.

"Jason, I'm done for the day, so do what you need to do and then you can go home!"

"Okay sir, I'll see you Monday then!"

"Yep, see you Monday and have a great weekend!" Tim said waving goodbye, making his way to the Elevator that had its doors open for him! Tim rushed inside and punched for the bottom floor. Tim raced down the floor only stopping a moment to wish Officer Mooney a good weekend, then continuing to his car.

Tim started it up and burned rubber to get out on the main road. As he was driving, Tim started thinking about perhaps foregoing the idea of heading home, rather take the girls out to lunch. Tim ponders this for a couple of miles, deciding that it's probably a good idea. Tim reaches the stoplight right beside the school, when he hears the school bell and sees the school kids exit. Tim impatiently taps his left foot for the turn light to come on, so when it does, he slams on the gas turning left and then turning right into the school. Tim parks his car by the side of the curb and rolls down his window to let some air get in from the sides. Tim waits a few minutes, getting worried about his girls as they're pretty much one of the first people to exit the building. But alas, his worries were for naught, as the girls appear from the front doors with excited looks on their faces. They see their father parked on their right, and they go to greet him.

"Hey girls, how was your day today?"

"Oh, it was pretty good! But I'm just happy it's the weekend now…" Steph says as she flings her book-bag into the back seat and sits in the back.

"Same here! No more school for two days…"

"Say girls, do you want to grab some lunch before heading home? I was thinking about Big Belly Burgers…"

"That sounds great, Dad!" Suzie says as she buckles herself into the front seat.

"Then let's head out!" Tim says as he exits the parking lot and heads towards the local shopping area of his suburb, where all the fast food restaurants reside.

Tim pulls into the drive-thru, ordering 2 regular cheeseburgers, one large cheeseburger and 3 large orders of fries and 2 medium cokes. Tim pulled up to the first window, gave the cashier a 10 to cover the costs, got the change back, then pulled up to the second window, getting the goods. Tim didn't bother checking the contents of the bags, as he knew they were all there. Tim began to drive home, with Suzie distributing the fries around to everyone.

Tim doesn't eat any of his, but the girls gulp them down and by the time Tim pulls into their driveway, the girl's are finished with their fries. Tim gets out of his car, smiling at both of his little girls, who see this and returned, with wide smiles of their own.

Tim with his fries and drink in hand enters the house with the girls carrying in their book-bags, with Suzie carrying in the Big Belly Burger bag. Tim puts his condiments on the table, with Suzie then emptying the bag and everyone grabbing the burger belonging to them.

The girl's jumped into their burgers, with Tim slowly eating his burger and fries.

"So how did work go for you, Dad?" Steph asked.

"Oh… same ole, same ole. What did you girl's learn today?"

"Well, I just learned some more math and English, but we were asked what we wanted to be when we grow up, and I had fun with that one!" Suzie said as Tim began to scratch his chin.

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up, Suzie?" and Suzie puts down her burger, so she won't be tempted to put more in her mouth, as she was hoping her daddy would ask her that precise question.

"I wanna be an artist! I'd love to draw comics for a living, especially Mighty Mouse, Supreme or Spider-Girl! To be able to draw heroic battles day in and day out… that would be perfect!"

"You could also learn how to draw it Rob Liefeld's style, I hear it's making a comeback!" and as Steph said this, Tim shuddered at the thought of his youngest daughter drawing an out of proportion Might Mouse.

"Well, that's a good profession to get into… howabout you, Steph?"

"Well, I'd actually would like to fashion designer… it may sound stupid, but I've got these ideas in my head that need to get out… besides, I think it would be fun…"

"It's not stupid honey, I think it suits you. Just don't draw your designs like Rob Liefeld would draw them…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" Tim said as he continued to eat his lunch… and as he did so, the girl's continued in detail on what they'd like to do when they get older, the type of man they'd like to marry as well as having kids when they get older. Thankfully, the type of man they would like as a husband doesn't fit Tim's description.

"Whew, no Oedipal complexes there…" Tim thought as he dumped his trash into the trash compactor.

"Would you girl's like to watch a movie?" Tim asked as he started browsing through the plethora of movies at their disposal…

"Could we watch 'Charlie's Angels 3'?" Steph asked with an urgent tone. It wasn't quite the movie Tim had in mind, as he didn't really care for the first one, but what the hell…

"Okay, let me grab it…" Tim said as he grabbed the DVD of it and popped it into the DVD player.

Tim plopped himself down on the couch, with Steph sitting next to him on his left and Suzie on his right. Tim wrapped his arms around them and gave them a hug.

"Awww, Dad…" Steph said in a high pitched tone as the movie starts…

An 1 and a half later…

"Good golly miss molly, when is this movie going to end?!?" Tim thinks to himself, as the movie shows no signs of stopping. As he cringes as the next leg of the movie begins, Tim hears the door open and sees Jubilee enter the room.

"Hey babe! Watching 'Charlie's Angels' again?"

"Yup." Tim says as he gets up from the couch.

"How'd your day go?" Tim asks as Jubilee replies,

"As well as can be expected. It's been a long day though…"

"Well, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll give you a massage tonight."

"You better keep that promise, Tim. If you don't mind, I was thinking we could just have Burritos tonight. I'm hungry for Mexican…"

"Fine by me. Why don't you join me and girls to finish watching the movie after you get changed?"

"Okie-dokie, I'll do that. I'll try to not take a long time to change." She says with a wink, as she knows Tim wants someone to suffer through the movie with him…

After Jubilee finishes changing, she finishes watching the last 30 minutes of the movie with her family, which has the Angels disable a bomb carrying a lethal virus. The girls cheered for the victory, the parents cheered that the movie was now pretty much over.

"Now that this one is over, do you mind if we watch Spaceballs, I'm in the mood for a good laugh." Jubilee said, thinking that he's had enough of movies for right now, but she let him watch 'Holy Grail' last Saturday when he needed a laugh, so he felt it was necessary to let her watch 'Spaceballs'.

Exactly an hour and a half later…

"'Ludicrous Speed, GO!'" Jubilee says as she snorts, "Oh lord, I *love* that movie…"

"Watching that movie reminds me why Rick Moranis still has a career…" Tim says as Jubilee smiles at him.

"Well, it's a Mel Brookes movie, it has to be good!" Jubilee says as she starts getting the ingredients ready for burritos out.

"That could be debated…" Tim says as he helps to prepare dinner. Jubilee starts chopping up onions, tomatoes, getting out sour cream, and salsa, while Tim starts the stovetop, taking out a pound of hamburger, placing a pan on the spot warming up. Tim starts to break the meat up into tiny pieces while waiting for the stove to warm, and reaches into the cabinet to grab a box of burrito mix. After getting the meat all golden brown, Tim emptied the pan of grease, mixing in some water as well as the burrito mix. Then Jubilee put some chopped onion in and each took turns stirring the mix, letting it settle in. It wasn't much longer until everything was nice and thick, with the meat smelling wonderful.

Tim helped Jubilee set the plates out, while the girls carried the forks, spoons and condiments to the dinner table. Tim one by one grabbed the plates, put two tortillas on then handed said plate to Jubilee who topped both tortillas with beef.

"Okay, here are your plates!" Jubilee said, which drew both children to her side. She handed Steph a plate, then Suzie one… with them both bickering as they walked to the dinner table on which one got more.

"Here's your dinner Tim…" Jubilee says as Tim whisks it from her hands and gives her a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Hon, it smells great." Tim said with a big smile on his face. Tim took his seat at the dinner table and Jubilee sat next to him. Tim piled some cheese, sour cream, and tomatoes on his burritos, taking the ends of the tortilla to wrap them in such a way that no meat would fall out when he picked it up.

Dinner passed with some small talk, mainly about the boardroom meeting Tim had today, how Jubilee helped some new kids adjust to living at Xavier's, but mostly time was spent scarfing down the burritos.

Suzie finished her plate first, Steph second, with Tim finishing up right afterwards.

"Hey, howabout we play some board games? We've got nothing better to do…" Tim says as Jubilee replies,

"I think that's a great idea, Tim! Grab 'Sorry' and 'Life', those two should be pretty fun." So Tim grabbed his plate, along with Steph and Suzie's, along with their utensils, dropping them off at the dishwasher and Tim headed into the Computer Room. Tim checks the closet of that room to see a boatload of assorted games. After a few minutes of shuffling through the game pile, Tim found the two games Jubilee wanted and brought them out to the table, where all 3 of his girl's were anticipating his return.

"Here we go, what do you want to play first?"

"Sorry, I want to play Sorry!" Suzie yelled as Tim put down the games, taking out the Sorry board and all the game pieces.

"I'll be red…" Tim says as before he can even assign pieces, everyone has picked the color of choice. Jubes is blue, Suzie is yellow and Steph is Green.

"Since we're all familiar with the game, I'll start and we'll go clockwise so it'll be me, Mom, Steph and then Suzie." Tim said as he drew the first card only to get a 'Sorry', which didn't do him any good being stuck at base. It would only continue to deteriorate, as Jubilee and Steph all got out first, with Suzie making a comeback win, with Tim in last.

"Okay, I just got off to a bad start, let's play again…" Tim says as he re-stacks the deck of cards, letting Suzie start since she won. This game went a little bit better, with Tim taking lead early on, with Steph in second, Suzie in third and Jubilee last. It seemingly came down to Tim and Jubilee for win, when Steph got lucky getting all the cards she needed to make a comeback victory.

"I win! I'm the top Drake now!" Steph gleefully said, which prompted Tim to change the game yet again.

"Okay, howabout we play Life?" Tim said, adding a little extra precaution, "But howabout we play teams, it'll be Mom and Dad against the squirts. Do you except the challenge?"

"You better believe it! Steph and I will beat the socks off of ya!" Suzie said in a mock competitive voice. They each took turns spinning and moving the cars, with it being surprisingly close between the parents and their children. In the end though, the parental units just barely beat out their own children, which left Tim a bit excited and exasperated.

"Well, I barely one that one, I better quit while I'm ahead…" Tim thought as he then said, "I'm done for the night, you can keep playing though."

"Nah, I think it's time for the girl's to go to bed, as I think they deserve something special tomorrow…"

"Oh, what, what?"

"Well, I heard from a viable source that a new shipment of Alan Moore's Supreme is coming on in… as well as the newest issue of Spider-Girl…" Jubilee tauntingly said, making both girl's eyes light up.

"But that's only if you girls go to bed here real soon…" and with that, both of the girls bolted for the bedroom to get into their pajama's.

"Shrewd Jubilee. Shrewd, but I like it."

"I guess Ivan Pavlov actually had a point about conditioned responses…" Jubilee said as she hugged Tim, "So what about your promise?"

"I'll keep it." Tim said as he kissed Jubilee on the lips. "Just let me make sure the kids fall to sleep first." Tim says as he walks to check in on the girls, to make sure they're in bed.

"Do you girls want to hear a bedtime comic?"

"Yeah, Daddy, could you read the Supremium Man story again?"

"Alright baby, I will…" Tim says as he drags out the comic. About 10 minutes pass, as Tim has gotten to the part where Billy Friday has merged with the Supremium Man, getting sucked into a timewarp back to the 1940's. Tim looks up from his comic and blesses Alan Moore once again.

"More people need to write like him, not only are his stories entertaining, but they put children to sleep! It's killing two birds with one stone." Tim thinks to himself as he closes the door and walks into his bedroom where Jubilee is lying face first on the bed in her pajamas.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I need you to relax my muscles…" Jubilee purred as Tim vaulted onto the bed and straddled on top of Jubilee. Slowly, Tim began to rub Jubilee's back, massaging every inch of her many back muscles, also applying techniques he learned from the Rahul Llama to help deaden pain.

"I swear Tim, you should've gotten into the massage business, you do such a good job…"

"Are you really sure you'd want me to be sharing my techniques with other women and possibly men?" Tim said with a smirk.

"On second thought, forget that, I'm glad I've got you all to myself. Mmmm… that feels good…" Jubilee moans as Tim silently continues his work. After a few minutes, he gets off of her, to which she says,

"Thanks so much Tim, I feel *yawns* much better now…"

"I'm glad. I want you to feel perfect, just like do. Goodnight Jubilee…" Tim says as he clicks off the light-switch.

The clock slowly clicks from 11:59 p.m. to 12:00 a.m., officially making it Saturday. Tim has his eyes open, since he hasn't been able to sleep. He turns his head slightly to the left and notices that the clock has officially pronounced that it is indeed the time Tim thought it was.

Tim let out a breath as he slowly sat himself up, looking over at Jubilee, who was fast asleep. Tim rubs his right fingers through her hair, taking the hand, kissing it and then placing it on Jubilee's forehead. Tim puts his feet on the floor and cautiously exits the bed, tiptoeing his way to the door and out into the hall. Tim opens the door to Steph and Suzie's room, noticing that they both are asleep, with Steph sprawled out on her bed, with Suzie clinging tight to a homemade Supreme doll. Tim smiles and blows both of his daughters a kiss before closing the door.

Tim slowly and softly strolls his way through the house, resisting an urge to stop and rummage through his wedding day photo book again. Tim walks towards the front door, unlocks it, and walks outside.

Tim walks past the driveway, staring back at his house. Tim then looks at the row of houses on each side of his own house, admiring them, only to look at the sky. Tim looks at the twinkling sky, so beautiful… so perfect… and feels the wind nip at the skin not protected by his pajamas. It feels good, just like everything in this world… so Tim takes a deep breath, deciding to get it over with.

"Benny, I know you can hear me. I want to say thank you, this has been the… the best week of my life. While there were a few… strange… times, I've really enjoyed this world, and am privileged to know that you created it all for me. I really appreciate it, and I'll treasure that fact to my dying days." Tim says as he closes his eyes…

"But…" and as Tim says that, the wind stops and the stars stops twinkling. 

"I can't stay here. Take me home, Benny." And Tim hoped that when he opened eyes up again, he would be home. All he found when he opened his eyes was Benny in front of him.

"Why?" Benny asks, with a shocked expression on his face.

"Please Benny, don't make me say it… just let me go home…"

"But why? This place was perfect, it suited all of your needs, and you said you loved it! Why are you giving it all up?" he asks, as Tim's face grows saddened by the fact he must give his reason.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have noticed?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I noticed it from Saturday to today. Or let me put it another way, you're not really a god are you?"

"What, what are you implying?"

"Just exactly what you think I am. That you're not really a God, but rather an alien with superior mental powers. That this whole world doesn't truly exist like you boasted it was, but rather it's in my mind. That my wife, my kids, my friends and co-workers don't really exist." Tim said with a stern look on his face, as he noticed Benny's face droop and his eyes dart away from Tim.

"Y-you're right. I'm not a God… at least in the way you think of God. I was being truthful about visiting planets and taking forms… I use my mental powers to link with the natives of the planet to learn more about them, and after I saw you get injured trying to help me, I used them to create this world for you. I never figured you'd be able to tell the difference…"

"It was pretty simple. Humans have various stages of sleep… the deepest being REM sleep. Right now I'm in REM sleep, with this being a dream world you constructed. How I noticed was when I fell asleep in this world, because I would hear voices… specifically Bruce and Alfred. This goes into the fact that since falling asleep in this 'dream-world', I actually went back into lower stages of sleep, where I was able to 'hear' and 'interpret' what they said, since their voices would be blocked out when I would 'wake up' or go back to REM sleep. The other deciding factor was the music. I know for a fact that people can 'write' stuff into their dreams, especially music. That's why I always use the ringing function for my alarm, and not music, because if I was in the middle of a dream and music came on, it would just be added to my dream instead of jolting me awake. That and the fact that most of the music in this 'Perfect World' were from CD's that I love and that I *KNOW* Bruce has at the mansion."

"How can you be so sure?" Benny said, hoping to dissuade this notion from Tim's mind.

"One, I know Alfred would play me music in the hopes of making me comfortable and in the hopes that a song might wake me up from this induced coma you've put me under. Secondly, all of the songs played are from CD's I know of, or when there was no music blatantly playing; one would be playing softly in the background. While most of my suspicions were confirmed Wednesday, this particular one was driven home Thursday. First, I listened to the Millennium 60's Rock Party in the shower. That's a CD I have listened to in the past, and I noticed that it ended with the second song, 'Do Wah Diddy'. A little time passed and when I got into my car, it played 'Pretty Woman' which is on that disk too, then proceeded to play the songs that came after that one on the disk. Not to mention that the time it took me to talk to Jubilee and then get to my car was about the length of 'Mony Mony' which was the song after 'Do Wah Diddy' and before 'Pretty Woman'. And on the way home from work, it played the exact tracks from 'Spud Mackenzie's Party Faves' one after the other." And as Tim said this, Benny cursed underneath his breath. He never should've let the music get through…

"But, but why did you seem so happy today?"

"Because I didn't want to arise suspicions. Unlike my first day, I wanted my last day to be enjoyable, and it was. I just didn't want to let anyone know that I wouldn't be staying past the weekend." Tim says as Benny replies with,

"Please Tim, reconsider! This place has so much that it can offer…" 

"I'm sorry Benny, but I have to... I need to go back home. I can't stay in this artificial world."

"Don't! Please, don't go! Don't throw this all away just because it's not what you consider 'real'!"

"I can't stay Benny!"

"But what is reality, Tim? It's merely electrical impulses that get interpreted by your brain! As far as you're concerned, this IS reality! This IS real! Don't give it up on a whim!"

"Damn it, don't make this any harder than it is!!! I want to stay here but I can't!"

"Why, because this is false and 'your world' is real? How do you know that? How do you know that the 'imperfect' world you're returning to is real! For all you know, it could be just another reality foisted upon you by beings higher than yourself! Don't give up a perfect world if you can't even be sure if the world your returning to is even real!"

"You just don't get it, do you? It's not that this world is real or it's false, it's because *I'm* the only one experiencing it! I can't stay in this world, where I have a wife, kids, and everyone I know is happy, because I know that those same people are in the 'real' world, living their imperfect lives! I can't stay when I know Bruce is still mourning his parents every day, when I know Kon-El is still mourning Tana Moon and dreaming of being Superman, when I know my Mother is dead and my Dad is married to another woman… worried where his son is at. *Softly says* Where my children don't exist and where… where Jubilee is still alone." Tim says as he closes his eyes and a tear escapes his left eye.

"It's just not fair, Benny. I can't live happily when all the people I care about are still sad, still lonely, and still imperfect. That's why I have to go back." Tim says as Benny looks at him, finally getting Tim's point. Benny casts a look at Tim's house, where Jubilee wearily opens her eyes to notice Tim is missing.

"Tim?" Jubilee says as she scours the room for him, noticing that their bedroom door is open.

"I'm sorry to see that my attempt to create a reward for you didn't work. I wish I could've made it so that you would've stayed..."

"It's okay. I appreciate at least being able to spend some time here… speaking of which, could you do me a favor?"

"What?" Benny asks as Jubilee searches the house for Tim, making her way to the front windows. She pulls back the blinds to see Tim standing in the street talking to Benny.

"Since you were able to read my mind to find out about Jubilee, mentioning repressed memories, could you make it so that I could remember her, always? I don't want to forget about her ever again."

"I could, but doing so would make you remember this place… do you really want that?"

"Yes." Tim says as Benny breathes in and nods. Benny then says,

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Pleasure meeting you, Benny." Tim said, extending his hand.

"The pleasure was all mine Tim, all mine…" Benny said, as he shook Tim's hand and then disappeared. When Jubilee saw this, she was shocked. She rushed to the door immediately.

Tim stood there, wondering what was going to happen. Was he simply going to disappear or what? That's when he looked to the left of him, to notice that the end of the street and the houses were starting to disappear. Jubilee opened the door to see this also. Having never seen anything like this in her life, she was terrified.

"Tim!" she screamed as she ran up to him, to drag him back inside the house.

"Jubilee?" Tim said, shocked to see her here. Tim was shocked to see her here saying, "Jubilee, get back inside, I didn't want you to see this!" but Jubilee ignores his words, hugging him.

"What's going on?!?" She screamed at him, noticing the pale look on Tim's face. No matter what Tim tried to say, the words got lodged in his throat. The whiteness has expanded to them now, as Tim's house was disappearing and now Jubilee.

"Oh God, help me!" Jubilee said as she grabbed his cheeks only to have the sensation of her flesh upon his fade, as her hands disappeared. Tim was filled with terror, as there was no way to comfort his ima… his wife, only able to watch her disappear.

"TIM!!!" Jubilee finally screamed as she faded away into nothingness, along with his 'perfect world'. The whiteness turned black, with the darkness eating at his soul. With his perfect world and wife gone, Tim began to scream as he opened his eyes again to find himself lying on a bed, with an IV in his arm. Tim sat up, looking around to see Bruce pacing around the room and Alfred sitting beside him.

"Master Bruce, he's awake!" Alfred yelled with jubilation, as Bruce snapped his head towards Tim's direction to see his partner sitting up. Bruce let out a sigh of relief, as he and Alfred smiled at Tim.

Tim looked at the both of them realizing that he was now home. At first he smiled, until he looked at Bruce again. Even though Tim saw Bruce smiling, he knew that Bruce would soon drop the smile, going back to his usual mood that he's had memorized since his parents were murdered. This made Tim remember the Bruce he met in the Perfect World, as well as all of his friends and family that existed there. He gave it all up; he gave up that beautiful perfect world for _this_, this imperfect world, for these imperfect people. And now, he had started to doubt if this was the right decision after all. The knowledge of that world, and the world he was now back into, prompted Tim to start crying.

"Tim? Tim, is something the matter?" Bruce asks as Tim replies,

"Leave me alone."

"What? Master Timothy, you've just come out of a coma, I think…"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Tim screams at the top of his lungs, as Bruce beckons Alfred to leave with him. As they exit the room, Tim is now sobbing, with both hands covering his eyes, to stop the tears and visions of this imperfect world.

An hour passes as Tim stands on a canopy, looking out at the setting sun. Alfred walks out to check on him, since he has acted rather strangely since he woke up from the coma.

"Master Timothy, are you feeling better?"

"I am now, Alfred."

"Well sir, I am preparing dinner, so I wanted to know if you wanted some."

"I would, thanks. Alfred… could you do me a favor?"

"What's that, Master Tim?"

"Do you know of a recipe called Beef and Broccoli?"

"Why yes Sir, it's an exquisite Chinese dish."

"Could you please make it for me?"

"Make it for you? But Master Tim, it takes a while and I am already preparing…"

"Please. I'll wait for however long it takes." Tim said with a pleading face. Realizing that Tim has been through a rough period, Alfred nods his head and says,

"Yes Master Tim, I'll make it for you."

"Thanks Alfred, I appreciate it." Tim says as Alfred prepares for at least 3 hours of extra cooking time…

Tim merely gazes out over the Cliffside of Wayne Manor, admiring the view, the air and the water splashing on the beach below. He then looks at the sun, thinking of Jubilee.

"If only that world were real… then I'd still be by your side…" Tim thinks as he reaches his hand out towards the sun, seeing her face inside of it, wanting to stroke her hair.

"At least I remember you now, and I'll never forget the feelings inside of me, even though you probably don't even remember me wherever you're at." Tim thinks to himself as he turns around to enter the manor again.

"But I hope one day we can meet again, so that maybe one day I'll be able to hold Steph and Suzie for real…" Tim says as he walks back inside, to prepare for living the rest of his life in this crazy world of ours…

The End

Writer's Block

---

I would just like to thank EVERYONE who took the time to read this fiction. I sincerely hope that you enjoyed it, as I would hate to see your time wasted reading something unsatisfactory, and because since I don't normally write Tim, I'm unsure whether or not I'm doing a decent job of portraying him as he usually appears in the comics(I used to read his book a lot when it first started, but soon my interest dropped, so I don't know all of his history as well as say, Superboy's history). Whether or not though, I heavily appreciate the time you've taken to read it, especially since there are better writer's out there. I would also like to thank the Talking Heads and their song "Same As It Ever Was" for inspiring this fan-fiction, as well as the trailers for "The Truman Show" and "The Family Man" which both had that song as wellJ 

Once again, thank you!

Ryan (Kator) Brandt


End file.
